


Show me how to be whole again

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe- Boston, Angst, Babies, Beaches, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Companionship, Consensual, Depression, Doggy Style, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fingering, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gatherings, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, New Year's Eve, Not safe if triggered by pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Parties, Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Ben Solo, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo Week, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Rey/Bottom Ben, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veterans, Violence, War, Worth Re-Reading, description of childbirth, gentle ben solo, lovemaking, war references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 40,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Ben is a veteran who suffers from nightmares about his time in the military. He doesn't expect to come across young Rey, who was appointed to be his caretaker.Rey is a young woman who always dreamed of wanting to take care of veterans after she learned of her parents' deaths. She didn't expect to take care of someone so handsome.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again with another story. This may contain some triggers in this fic, so if you don't like it dont read. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments.

It was just another ordinary day in Boston for Rey. She was grabbing her things to get ready for work and just about to leave when her phone went off. Sighing, she grabbed it and answered. 

"Rey, this is Poe," said the person on the other end. "I just received a invite for you if you are still interested in taking care of a veteran." "Oh, that would be lovely," said Rey excitedly, knowing her dream would finally come true. 

"He is ready for you to come pick him up," said Poe, uneffected by Rey's excitement. "I would suggest that you are to contain your excitement. He is rather jumpy about things." "Understood, sir," said Rey before hanging up. 

She nearly skipped on her way to the vehicle, and got in. Turning the engine on, Rey tried to imagine making her appointed veteran happy. It's a tough job but Rey was certain she could take care of him. 

It was a long drive from where she was on the corner of fifth Avenue to her work on the other side of town. Rey pulled out of the driveway, and started her journey westbound. 

All her life, she wanted nothing more than to take care of the military members, active or not. Rey's parents were both frontline victims when she was a young girl, only having to be about 5 years old. 

Her life after that wasn't any better. Growing up learning to scavenge for her food, Rey was in rough shape and didn't think anyone would want her because of who she ended up being. 

She eventually pulled into the parking lot and parked in her normal spot across the way. Poe was sitting in his office when she walked in and looked up at her. 

"You're late," he said, deadpan. "Your veteran is waiting for you down the hall. I will have Rose fetch him for you and the two of you can meet in the office behind you. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," said Rey as formally as she could. Poe looked at her briefly before calling over a comline to Rose. Rey wondered what this guy looked like, and was soon to find out. 

She was nervous, absentmindedly fiddling with her thumbs and was startled out of her daydreaming when a female's voice said: "Miss Niima, he is waiting in the office." 

"Oh! Thank you," said Rey as she stood up hurriedly and walked into the office. Rose sighed, watching the woman walk away and said: "Do you think she's going to be able to handle him?" 

"No, but she's quite brave if she can handle him for one day," said Poe honestly, looking back at his computer screen. "Get back to work, Miss Tico. Day's not over yet."


	2. One: Meeting Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets the veteran she would be taking care of.

He was not what she expected. Rey walked into the room and sat down in front of him. He was looking at the ground, so she couldn't see his face. "Hi, I'm Rey," she said. "I am going to be your caretaker, and-" 

She faltered when he looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow. He shifted in his chair and said, voice deep: "Tell me, Miss Niima, why you decided to be the caretaker?" 

"Why wouldn't I? Mr Solo, I am a professional here," said Rey, slightly offended. "I am also new, and wanted to do this in honor of my parents. If you do not want the likes of me as your caretaker, then please say something now." 

Ben was silent, and Rey continued: "Good. Now we can take you home, or you will move in with me. We leave now." Ben stood up quickly, almost as though he was trying to be intimidating and Rey backed up. He smirked at her reaction and walked out of the room. 

Rey glared at him, but walked out of the room and followed Ben to the front of the building, where he was waiting with his belongings. Poe was also waiting. "Miss Niima," he said with a polite nod. "Good luck with everything and let me know how things turn out." 

"Yes, sir," said Rey firmly before grabbing one of Ben's bags. She walked out to her car, Ben following close behind. "So, you were a Marine?" asked Rey curiously with politeness. 

Ben nodded and sat in the passenger seat. "How long?" asked Rey after she got in the car. "About 10 years," said Ben after a moment. "Interesting," said Rey while starting the car and started their journey home. 

It was a quiet drive home, Ben looking outside his window before sleeping. He seemed exhausted, bags under his eyes as though he was being punched. Rey couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

Half hour later, Rey pulled the car into the driveway slowly before putting it into park. Ben was still asleep, and Rey decided to let him sleep for a few minutes longer while she brought his things inside. 

She lives in a nice part of town, where everything was clean. But she didn't always live this way. She had to fight for everything that she has now and was grateful for what she had. 

Ben walked into the house, having woken up while she was in the house. "Miss Niima?" he asked, concerned. "Oh, Ben," said Rey with a squeak as she turned around. "I got zoned out. Your things are-" "Still in your hands, Miss Niima," finished Ben, motioning to his items. 

"Right..." said Rey, slightly embarrassed and turned to walk away. "Let me show you the guest bedroom." They walked down a short hall and into a bedroom at the far end to the left. 

Ben had to admit that this was a beautiful place and not what he was expecting at all. He sighed heavily, setting his things down on the bed and looked around. 

Rey had left to start tea and get dinner started. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was going to be interesting. Ben was a big man, standing at a perfect six feet three inches, and was muscular. 

There was a scar on his face that Rey wondered about. It ran from just past his eye down along his cheek and neck. Whatever happened, it must have been terrible. Especially for his parents, if they had found out. 

Shaking her thoughts off, Rey focused back on the present time and continued chopping vegetables. It was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Two: First full day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey spends her first day together with Ben and gets to know him.

The sun shined brightly through the windows, lighting the house up in its golden hues. It was early yet, not quite 9:00AM. Rey's alarm beeped loudly at 8:45AM, making Rey groan in annoyance. 

She rolled over and eventually turned the alarm off. Opening her eyes, Rey slowly sat up and yawned. She walked into her closet and grabbed her morning clothes which consisted of tights and a tank top. 

She got dressed quickly and fixed up her hair. Now it was time to go downstairs and get breakfast set up for them. What a strange feeling it was to have another being in the house with her. 

Rey was comforted that she didn't have to live in this place alone anymore, as long as Ben wanted to stay here. She was just turning the coffee pot on when Ben walked into the kitchen. 

"I trust that you had a good night's sleep last night?" asked Rey curiously, hoping he did. "It was better than before," said Ben honestly. "It's not your place, though. It's me, if anything." 

"Well, at least you slept some," said Rey, shrugging. "I have coffee making right now. And about to cook us up some eggs." Ben nodded as he walked across the room and sat down. 

He still looked exhausted but better than he had the day before. Rey sighed and cooked up their eggs. The house seemed brighter with having an extra person in her house. 

Putting the plates on the table, Rey said: "Did you do anything after you returned from the military? Like find a hobby or a job?" She was grabbing milk when Ben answered: 

"I took up some calligraphy lessons, but as for a job, no. I never found one because I felt I didn't need one. Besides, it would be hard for me to live on my own." 

"How come?" asked Rey as she sat down finally. Ben was silent for a long time, making Rey think she'd stepped too far and decided to eat. He was done eating when he said: 

"I suppose you must know these things. But not now. In time, I will tell you. This is not usually a topic I discuss with anyone, let alone my caretakers." Rey nodded her understanding and cleared the table off after she finished her food. 

"I apologize if I overstepped my bounds, Mr Solo," she said before turning and heading upstairs to grab her earphones. It was a routine she got used to doing while on her own and she was going to continue doing so while watching Ben. 

She didn't expect him to be dressed and ready to go with yer when she came back downstairs. "I am coming with you," said Ben, grinning at the look he was being given. 

"Alright, Solo," said Rey, already heading out the door. Ben sighed and walked up to her, having an easy time reaching her in such a short distance. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, both jogging down the street together. 

They both jogged up to a small store about three miles away and got some Gatorade for the run back home. Ben was a quick mover and he must have noticed how fast he was going because he slowed down at some point. 

******* 

Later that night, Rey was about to get ready for bed when she decided that she should make sure Ben was comfortable. She walked downstairs and went to his bedroom. 

Knocking on the door, Rey let herself in slightly and said: "Do you need anything before the lights go out tonight?" "No, I don't think so," said Ben softly, looking at her. 

"Okay, goodnight," said Rey as she began to leave. "If you do need anything, don't be ashamed to come wake me up. That is what I am here for." Then she headed back upstairs. Ben signed happily, having never felt more at home before.


	4. Three: Rough night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a rough night when Ben wakes her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there fellow readers! I just wanted to thank you for the comments and the 17 kudos since the beginning of this story. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you want to happen in the comment section below. And continue sending me those awesome kudos. 
> 
> Ps. 
> 
> This fic may get darker as we move on, but there will be a happy ending. Thanks so much for reading!

It wasn't much past midnight when Ben startled himself awake from a bothersome nightmare, and he sighed into his pillow. He almost worried himself out of the house if he hadn't immediately recognized where he was. 

He sat up, a headache beginning to form and looked around the room. The room was dark, almost where he couldn't see the shapes of the nightstand or the tables around the bedroom. It wasn't comforting, to say the least. 

Ben quietly walked out of his room, and went into the bathroom for aspirins. Rey must have heard him, as she was rushing down the stairs and stopped by the bathroom doorway. She looked relieved and walked over to him. 

"Are you alright, Ben? I heard you down there," she said, panting from running down the stairs. "Just another nightmare," said Ben solemnly, downing his aspirins with water. "And a headache was forming. I had to stop it before it grew worse." 

"Do you want food? I can get us a snack," offered Rey calmly. "That might be helpful," agreed Ben with a slight nod, not wanting to move too quickly yet. "You sit for a few minutes and I will be in the kitchen when you're ready to come out," said Rey firmly before turning to leave. 

Ben sat down on the lid to the toilet and put his head in his hands. It was frustrating knowing he couldn't sleep good anymore and truthfully, he never really could. 

His childhood wasn't any different, as he would have nightmares about someone always wanting to come get him and take him away from his family. Not that his parents were there much for him. 

When he didn't come out after about ten minutes, Rey came back and sat on a small stool by him. "It's okay to cry if you must," she said soothingly. "I am not going to judge you. That's not why I am here." 

"I just am sick of the constant nightmares," said Ben in a stronger tone than he wanted. He immediately lowered it and continued: "They have always been there, Miss Niima." 

"Have you thought about talking to a therapist?" asked Rey slowly. "I know that you don't talk to them well, but they do help you out. Or they're supposed to, anyways." 

Ben shook his head dismissively and stood up. He swayed slightly, feeling lightheaded from standing up too quickly and Rey was immediately at his side. He clung onto her shoulder as carefully as he could, and they walked together to the kitchen. 

Rey smiled in victory once they reached the table and Ben sat down without a problem. His body was firm with muscles he probably hadn't used in a long time, other than picking up his heavier bags. 

Rey was amazed with how strong he must have been in his younger ages, and sighed. She looked at him, carefully eyeing his shape, the way his muscles seemed to be perfectly sculpted. 

Ben cleared his throat when he caught her staring and Rey jumped. "You were staring," he said, amused. "I get that a lot. Though I am not half of what I used to be in my teenage years." 

"You should use those muscles again," blurted out Rey before she caught herself. Ben quirked an eyebrow up, and just laughed. "I'm afraid, Miss Niima, what would happen if I did that." 

Rey flushed visibly and Ben laughed again, picking at the snack that Rey absentmindedly put on the table. He didn't look at her again until he ate and slid the plate over to her. 

"You are not a bad looking woman either, Miss Niima," he said, standing and walking around the table up to her. He put his plate in the sink and smirked before heading back to his bedroom to rest once again. 

Rey sighed once more and internally slapped herself. She internally beat herself up at her action towards him, and hoped that he really didn't mind if she stared at him. 

After all, he was pretty handsome.


	5. Four: A mutual understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a mutual understanding with Ben.

Rey woke up with a fresh start, despite the rough night she had worrying about Ben. She yawned and climbed out of bed, wanting to check up on him. It was now an instinct in training to go and check up on her patients. 

Ben was a big man, and the Marines were lucky to have such a large man in their ranks. It was not an easy choice for him to make, so Rey assumed. She sighed and walked downstairs in her comfy clothes which consisted of PJs. 

Ben was sleeping still when she walked in. Rey walked up to the closet and pulled out some clothes for him, so that they're ready for when he wakes up. She moved quietly, as though she were a feather and grabbed a towel. 

Ben was snoring slightly, a strand of hair blowing slightly with each breath he took. Rey smiled at him, and hoped that he didn't have anymore nightmares over the night. 

She was just leaving the room when Ben shifted and opened his eyes. He looked at her, confused and immediately recognized her, smiling slightly. "Morning," said Rey softly, not wanting to be chirpy yet. "I've prepped your clothes, and a towel so you can take a shower." 

"I am not that disabled," said Ben, sitting up slowly. "I can do that much." "Mr Solo, it's a part of my job to prep your things," said Rey, sighing in slight annoyance. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to make breakfast for us while you shower." 

Ben chuckled before standing up and grabbing his stuff to head to the bathroom. Rey shook her head slightly and waited for Ben to come out of his shower. Breakfast was nearly finished and Ben came out shirtless. 

Rey gawked, before quickly turning around and pretending she wasn't blushing at him. "You aren't very good at hiding," said Ben softly, coming near her. "Are you going to put breakfast on the table?" 

"Mr Solo, if you will sit down," said Rey, trying to hide her strained voice. "Then I will serve our breakfast." Ben smirked and walked away to sit at the table, leaving Rey to internally fan herself down. 

An understanding was beginning to bloom between each other. But Rey nor Ben knew what the future would hold for them. For now, they focused on dealing with each other's company and becoming friends. 

Ben finished his food and downed his milk in two swallows. Rey stood up and gathered their stuff off the table to put them in the sink. She said while washing the dishes: "If you ever have a problem that you need to talk about, I am here to listen. 

"I am a pretty understanding person, most of the time. It's strange, though, because I don't have many friends around here. The ones I do have often don't understand anything that's happened in my life. 

"Whenever you feel ready to talk about things that happened in your life, I will tell you about mine. Though mine's not a happy one." She bowed her head then, and shook her head slightly. 

Ben said nothing, looking at her and rubbed his temple. He understood what she felt like. Probably a bit too much. His life wasn't much better, even if she thinks that. 

He sighed and said: "We now have a mutual understanding, Rey. You may not know it yet, but we have so much in common than you realize. The day you realize that, I will tell you my whole life story." 

He got up and walked away without waiting for Rey to answer. Rey sighed softly, hoping that he was right. She continued washing the dishes, letting her thoughts run off.


	6. Five: the beginning of a lifetime friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship begins. Or is something more happening...

A month later. 

It was an interesting month for Rey. She stayed busy for the last month while getting to know more about Ben, and he was an interesting person to be around. 

Ben thought the same thing of Rey, though he kept those thoughts to himself. A strange feeling was blossoming deep within him, one he hadn't felt since his early teenage years. 

He was sitting on the livingroom couch reading a morning newspaper when Rey came in, carrying a tray of tea. Herbal tea. Smelt good and Ben smiled at Rey when she sat the tray on the table. 

"I've made fresh tea and coffee this morning," she said, feeling happy. "Am going to start cleaning upstairs, since it desperately needs it. Before you, I barely had time to clean. But I have a reason to clean now." 

"Were you always a caretaker?" asked Ben curiously, setting the newspaper on the table and lifting a glass of tea. "It was a side hobby until someone needed me permanently," said Rey, dusting off some windowsills. 

"Interesting," said Ben with a soft smile before sipping at his tea. He hummed pleasantly, and looked at Rey appreciatively. "I'm glad you enjoy the tea, Mr Solo," said Rey with a polite nod and headed upstairs to start her cleaning. 

Ben simply nodded in her direction before looking down at his papers. He was confused about the new feeling that was threatening to bubble inside of him and stood up to pace restlessly. 

He stops by the window and looks outside at nothing in particular, rubbing his temple. No one would want someone like him, he thought, for who he was. No one had ever wanted him, telling him that he was simply a monster for his nightmares were dark. 

But does anyone really know the causes of his nightmares? No. It doesn't appear so, and Ben was afraid of Rey seeing one of his darker nightmares and pushing him away. 

Attachments was forbidden in his eyes, after he was heartbroken from so many women discarding him after finding out about his nightmares. Pain wasn't something he could keep dealing with. Not that kind of pain, anyways. 

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt a tiny hand squeeze his arm. "I apologize, Mr Solo," squeaked Rey, pulling her hand back in embarrassment. "I was just trying to let you know that lunch is almost ready." 

Ben considered her for a few minutes, taking the time to study her features. He looked over her freckled face, then her blue eyes and down to her plump lips. He said, voice deep and smooth like velvet: "No need to apologize, Miss Niima. You may call me Ben. I was zoned out." 

Rey gulped, before nodding and turned to walk away. She still seemed embarrassed and said nothing as she left the room. Ben sighed, feeling regret about what he'd just done and sat down momentarily. 

He was losing control of himself, and he was beating himself up internally. Deciding he was hungry, Ben stood up and went to join Rey for their warm lunchtime meal. 

************ 

Later that night, Rey put the last log into the fireplace and added some more kindling. Ben was sitting back on the couch, his legs crossed and was focused on a book. 

It was something the both of them fell into habit of doing, but neither minded. Especially when the winter weather came around. It was getting colder outside, and warm fires sounded amazing every night. 

Rey sat on the opposite end of the couch, tired from the day's cleaning and from tending the fire. She yawned and laid down, watching the fire until she felt her eyes drift shut, unaware of Ben watching her.


	7. Six: New emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles with her emotions.

Rey quickly headed upstairs after her small encounter with Ben in the kitchen. She sat on the bed, shocked about what happened when he started talking smoothly in the room before he'd come up next to her. 

These emotions were new to her, foreign even. Ben was a handsome, muscular man but Rey felt wrong to think such things about him. Growing up, such feelings were forbidden and were forced to be hidden deep within her. 

Ben couldn't feel the same, could he? Rey sighed, frustrated with her inability to control such emotions and stood up again. It was a difficult time, since she had gone without loving someone in the way that she would eventually spend the rest of her life with. 

It wouldn't be possible. Not with Ben Solo. Why would a veteran want someone so lowly? Especially someone like Ben, who was physically perfect. He would be the perfect man for a beautiful woman. 

It made her depressed and self conscious of her looks. Rey was only a twenty one year old, not having been out of college for long and was just starting her life in the real world. 

During her years in school, Rey wanted to join the military in honor of her parents, whom she never knew that well. She never considered herself beautiful, being a brunette with freckles spread across her face. 

Being in school, classmates would always make fun of her and no one seemed to want to be her friends. But in time, Rey learned to ignore them and just be there for her classes. 

Snapping to the present, Rey then noticed the smell of food being cooked. She was confused and decided to go back downstairs, only to see that Ben was cooking dinner. 

"Don't give me that look, Miss Niima," said Ben, not looking at her. "I don't have to see you in order to know the look. You have done so much for me now that you deserve to take a break." 

"It is also my duty, Mr Solo," said Rey firmly, though it lacked authority. "I don't mind doing all this for you, as you served our country. You do not have to do anything." 

"Miss Niima, have you ever had a friend?" asked Ben with a sigh. "Because you seem like you have never been spoiled before." "No," said Rey, shaking her head. "And have you?" 

"I only had one friend," said Ben, bowing his head in shame. "He died... back in the army. I never knew about it until about seven months later. His General... was an asshole." 

Ben let out a small exhale, trying to hold back his emotions and tears. He failed, and his shoulders shook with each heavy sob. Rey wanted to hug him, knowing what it felt like to lose someone that they'd cared about. 

It broke her heart to see him like this, and she said, voice gentle: "Sit down, Ben. Please. Gain ahold of yourself before we eat. It won't do you any good crying while eating. 

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Solo. I know what it means to lose someone that is close." Ben looked at her through his watery eyes and nodded before sitting down. 

Rey stepped in his place and finished making their supper, which consisted of steak and steamed vegetables. It smelt lovely, and quite healthy. Ben looked exhausted just from crying and he was silent for the rest of the night. 

***** 

Nighttime came around and Rey walked Ben back to his bedroom. She helped him lay down and tucked him into his blankets. Ben was sleeping as soon as he landed on the bed and was covered. 

Rey bid him goodnight before pressing a light kiss on his temple and retreating to her bedroom for the night.


	8. Seven: A year into caretaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Ben was taken in as a veteran for Rey to take care of. Ben has dark nightmares from his time on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all your kudos and your lovely comments. They really keep me going. So I would greatly appreciate if more were made. Thanks! Keep em comin' !

A year later. 4:30 p.m. 

It was nearly dinnertime for Rey Niima. She was happy, having found a great passion in doing her job as a caretaker. It wasn't as hard as she thought, but then again, Ben Solo wasn't bound to a wheelchair nor was disabled in any other way. 

The only thing that stopped him was his slight PTSD issues, and his nightmares. Rey was there to calm him whenever things got worse to the point where he was unable to sleep. 

Ben was glad to have Rey as his caretaker, as she didn't judge him for anything that he would go through in his life. "Do you regret it?" asked Rey curiously, looking up from the pan momentarily. 

"Hmm?" asked Ben, looking up to meet Rey's curious gaze. "The military. Do you regret joining them, after everything you're going through?" repeated Rey calmly. 

Ben furrowed his eyebrow, thinking about the question and set down the book he was reading. "I knew the consequences of joining when I went to their headquarters," he said after a moment. "It wasn't always bad; lot of us had fun while we weren't deployed out of country." 

"Where have you been?" asked Rey, continuing to cook. "Almost everywhere you can think of," said Ben with a smirk. "There was a time that we were released for the holidays and we spent time at a bar. Damn that was a good night." 

Rey smiled, imagining what they would be doing on holiday leave. She refrained from laughing at the thoughts of Ben being drunk and stumbling his way into their base. 

The two shared stories, many of which were Ben's. It was pleasant to share lovely stories. Even though some were sad, knowing the loss of some of the soldiers that Ben had met. 

*********** 

Around midnight that night, Ben was whimpering loud enough that Rey was startled awake. Rey rushed into the room, and immediately went to Ben's side of the bed. 

He was murmuring words she couldn't make out, and was shaking terribly. At one point, he'd made a pained sound as though he'd been hurt. Then he was begging for help. 

Rey tapped him, and even called his name. "Ben, you need to wake up," she said firmly but loud into his ear. "This isn't actually happening. Wake up." "No!" yelled Ben before snapping awake. 

He was unfocused, sweating heavily and yawned before his gaze locked with Rey's firm look. "Rey? Did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly worried. "No, you did not hurt me," said Rey with a smile. "You were having a nightmare. I heard you into the next room." 

Ben bowed his head in shame, before laying back down. He shoved his blankets aside and said: "I'm so sorry, Rey. I don't mean to be a burden to you." 

"You're no burden, Ben Solo," said Rey firmly. "If you were, I would never have the heart to do my job. I care about our veterans and you happen to be one of them. So I care about you, too. " 

Ben nodded before falling back to sleep and Rey decided to sleep on a nearby windowsill that was large enough to sleep in, wanting to keep him company.


	9. Eight: developing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally falls for his developing feelings for Rey. But he can't bring himself to tell her just yet.

It was a hard decision for Ben. His growing desires were getting uncomfortably close to erupting, making him anxious. Rey often misinterpreted his anxiety for being something from his time in the military. 

That didn't help, not one bit. Ben sighed, sitting on his bed and tried to think of a way to rid himself of his problems without Rey knowing it. He was somewhat relieved when she'd told him that she was going out shopping. 

Rey had left, and Ben decided that it was a good time to deal with his growing problems. He decided to palm himself to prep himself and took his member out of his pants. 

Making sure he was still alone, Ben shut the door and stroked himself a few firm times. He groaned with the feeling, glad to be able to finally have time to fix his problems. 

It didn't take long for him to finish on his hands, for he'd held back these personal issues to himself for a long time. He was slightly embarrassed about making a mess on the sheets and having Rey find out about it, so he brought them down to the washer. 

It felt nice to be able to tuck himself back into his pants without being uncomfortable about it. It wasn't the same with having her give him the pleasure but for now, it would have to do. 

********* 

Later that night, Rey came home with some stuff for the Christmas dinner that she'd planned on having with Finn and Kaydel, who were her best friends for a long time. 

Ben was feeling uncomfortable, knowing what he'd done earlier in the day, but Rey didn't notice anything unusual about him. She smiled brightly at him, and put stuff away. 

"So. What did you do while I was gone?" asked Rey simply, putting the last few groceries away. Ben gulped while staring at her and said nervously: "Well, I uh.. watched TV. And did some other things." 

Rey nodded after a moment and said: "You didn't do anything unusual did you? You sound like you're nervous, Mr Solo." "It was rather personal, Miss Niima," said Ben tightly, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. 

"Huh," was Rey's reply and she walked into the hallway. She walked into the bedroom, and halted. Ben was standing behind her, completely flushed and was pinker than a rosebud. 

"Oh Ben, please tell me you didn't," gasped Rey as she turned around to look at him. When Ben didn't respond, Rey shook her head and continued: "Ben, who has your attention that you must jerk yourself off in the bed?" 

Ben still didn't respond, instead finding something interesting on the ground to pay attention to. He was weak in his knees, wanting to curl up and hide in a corner. 

Rey sighed, before muttering something about why it mattered and walked back off to the kitchen. Ben let out a much needed breath that he didn't know he was holding and walked into the bedroom. 

It was a close call for him, but he'd gotten away with it and eventually joined Rey for their dinner. 

***** 

Rey wondered who'd caught her veteran's attention, and secretly hoped it was her. But she couldn't tell him anything yet. A tension between the two was beginning to build, and one of them needed to bust it. 

Otherwise it would get too hard to bear for either one and they would rush into things too quickly. Usually that's not how a relationship works. Rey hoped it would bust soon.. 

Just how soon she didn't know.


	10. Nine: Unknown mutual feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has feelings for Ben, but it's unknown to her that he feels the same.

Rey was exhausted from a long day's worth of cleaning, going out with Ben and shopping for clothes for him. Ben hadn't taken all his clothes with him from his house, and they shut down his house before he could go back. 

As a veteran, it was offensive for Ben not to have all his belongings. But he was a nice man despite the rumors going around. It was often said that Ben was rude and had a lot of money inherited from his parents. 

None of the rumors had been confirmed, however and Ben preferred it that way. Rey was standing in the bathroom, going through her newfound nightly routine of cleaning her face. 

She sighed softly in relief at the feeling of freshness and put everything away into their proper places. It was a long day, but trying to find clothes that actually fit Ben was harder. 

Not many places sold clothes for people that were six feet three inches tall, and over a couple hundred pounds. Rey's heart warmed at the memory of seeing Ben in his new outfits, and she felt her cheeks heating up at the thoughts. 

While he slept only a few days before, she'd taken the time to study his features. Some moles were scattered across his face, a long wound scar marking his eyebrow down his cheek, neck and down to his shoulder. 

Rey found herself concerned about that day, though she wasn't there the day it happened and admitted to herself that she was beginning to feel things for him. 

The worst thing anyone could experience is heartbreak, especially if one has fallen deeply in love with a male or vice versa, and their significant other doesn't love them back. Rey has had plenty of those, and is afraid of liking Ben like this. 

It was pretty normal to feel things but for Rey, they felt extremely foreign. New, almost unwanted feelings that were rapidly growing inside of her chest and it worried her of being rejected. 

************************* 

Ben was in the kitchen, cooking their dinner when Rey finally emerged from the bathroom and he smiled at her. It was quite a beautiful thing, that smile. It wasn't the first time he smiled at her. 

His voice was smooth, like cutting into silky velvet and creamy chocolate: "You finally emerged. I was beginning to think you'd drowned in there, Miss Niima. What were you doing?" 

Damn... those words.. that voice. Rey didn't respond right away, knees feeling weak and she sat down rather too quickly, to which Ben raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"I...was washing my, uh, face," stuttered Rey after a long moment. "I, uh, had made it my routine lately." "Are you alright, Miss Niima?" asked Ben, concerned while bringing their food to the table. 

Rey shook her head and Ben sighed, unconvinced. He stood up and went to finish prepping their dinner, such as the dishware and silverware. It smelt lovely this night and Rey's mouth watered. 

****************** 

After a quiet dinner together, Rey and Ben decided to go into his bedroom to watch a movie together since he felt that he wasn't going to sleep anyways. The real reason was that he didn't want her to leave his side.


	11. Ten: Christmas time arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben share their Christmas with Finn, who came back from the southern part of the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas! Wow! Hopefully you all are having a wonderful season so far and a lovely Christmas. 
> 
> I'm joining my family at the table tonight with ham, cranberries, pie, cake, you name it. So what are all you doing? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the comments, bookmarks and the kudos! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as we move forward.

A month has passed. Christmas has finally arrived. 

Ben was helping Rey peel potatoes and get them ready to be mashed, which Rey was glad to have him help her. In the past years, she had done everything on her own and it felt strange to have someone help her. 

So this is what it is like having someone else in the house, Rey thought to herself. Hmm. It's quite a strange feeling but it was comforting at the same time. Kaydel was bringing some food over as well, and Rey was happy. 

It meant a bigger meal, something that would hopefully last a long time, especially now with Ben in the house. Poe was nice enough to come by before going to his family's house and drop off some gifts. 

Ben was thankful for his friend's generosity and brought in the boxful of gifts. "Oh Ben, what is in that box now?" asked Rey, who wanted to melt. "Who would have even got us gifts?" 

"Poe Dameron did," said Ben, smiling at her. "He has been my friend for a long time now, and was generous to bring us gifts." "Aw! That is so nice of him," cried Rey happily. 

Ben scoffed with a smirk, and walked back into the kitchen to finish prepping their dinner. Rey smiled after him and a knock sounded on the door. "I got it," said Rey out loud while heading towards the door. 

Rey opened the door and was immediately thrown into a crushing hug by Finn. "Oh my God, Rey," cried Finn happily while hugging her. "It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" 

"Would be better if you weren't crushing me," laughed Rey and Finn immediately released her. "But other than that, I have been doing okay. Been taking care of my veteran." 

"Your veteran?" asked Kaydel, dubious. "Yes, haven't you heard?" asked Rey in disbelief. "I took in Ben Solo, a former Marine. He's actually inside right now helping with dinner." 

Then the three walked in, and Ben was standing by the kitchen stove when they walked in. Kaydel halted, nearly dropping her purse in the meantime and said: "No kidding. You really have him here." 

Ben turned around and widened his eyes when he saw Finn and Kaydel standing there. "Rey, who do we have here?" he asked, looking at her. "Ben, these are Finn and Kaydel," said Rey, motioning at them. "Finn and Kaydel, this is Ben Solo." 

Ben nodded his greeting and Finn shook his hand. Kaydel offered her hand and they all said hi. Rey smiled at Ben, and helped continue making dinner. "I brought some pie that is homemade," said Kaydel, pulling out the said pie. "I made blueberry and a strawberry pie for tonight." 

"Thank you so much, Kaydel," said Rey happily, taking the pies to put them in the fridge. "Ben here made some dutch apple pie and pumpkin pie. Plus Poe brought over some cookies." 

Kaydel smiled and Finn dropped his mouth, to which Rey laughed. The three of them chatted while Ben made the rest of their dinner and set up the table. It was warm and fuzzy, the house joyous with laughter. 

Finn had a lot of stories, telling Rey what happened during the time between high school and now. He also told Rey about how he managed to meet Kaydel along the way, which was an interesting story. 

Ben told stories of him in the military and what holidays were like during that time. "Most of them were just the soldiers hanging out with girls in town," said Ben, smiling slightly at the memory. "We danced and ate food until we could no more." 

"Sounds like a decent time," said Finn, wanting to know more. "I guess you can say that," said Ben, shrugging indifferently. "I had no family to return home to, so I decided to stay at the base." 

Kaydel made a sympathetic noise, and they continued to chat. Eventually the desserts were served and everyone delved into them. After laughing and drinking more alcohol, Finn stood up with Kaydel and said, voice thankful: 

"I am afraid we have to head back home. It was a fun night, Rey. I am so glad to have seen you again, and Solo, it was nice to meet you. I hope she continues taking care of you." 

"And the same to you," said Ben respectfully. Finn gave Rey one last hug and turned to leave, Kaydel following behind him. Rey sighed softly, sounding sad and started putting things away. 

"Go ahead and clean up, Miss Niima," said Ben softly, before standing up and grabbing the stuff out of her hands. He was gentle, and Rey looked at him briefly before saying, "okay." 

She walked away, feeling giddy at the touch of his warm hands and went to take a shower. It was a good night indeed.


	12. Eleven: After holiday cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey clean the kitchen together after the holidays.

The kitchen was a mess. Ben and Rey both were exhausted the day before and they didn't feel like cleaning up the mess from their dinner. Ben sighed, tired and said: 

"That was the best Christmas that I remember having. Seriously. I don't remember having one as good as this one was last night, and I sure hope there's more to come." 

"Didn't you have them with your parents?" asked Rey, sympathetic. "Yes, but she always had these large political parties," said Ben softly, as if sad they even happened. "My father was never there. Never." 

"Oh Ben, I am so sorry," said Rey sadly, while cleaning the counters. "I never had parents. They died on the frontlines. But with my adopted parents, it was always like I wasn't there. I always got the scraps, and never a full plate." 

"How did you get out?" asked Ben, curious while washing the dishes. "I was saved by my last adopted mother, Maz," said Rey with a small smile at the memory of the small woman. "But we never did change our last names." 

"Is she still around?" asked Ben softly, hoping he wasn't pushing too many buttons. "No. Passed away last year sometime," said Rey sadly, bowing her head. "She was the kindest woman, Ben. She really was, and you would have liked her." 

"Do you mind telling me what she was like?" asked Ben, washing the final dish and putting it away. "She was the friendliest woman, not very rich but always gave away whatever she had," said Rey as she looked at him. "She ran a cantina, but it never got a lot of business. It didn't bother her much, though. I miss her, Ben." 

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Niima," said Ben, voice low and smooth. "If it was too painful, you didn't have to talk about it." "No, it's fine," said Rey quickly, not wanting him to feel bad about asking questions. "At some point, I must talk about her." 

They continued cleaning in silence, taking the quiet to remember their loved ones. Ben was refraining from hugging her, in case she would react terribly to him attempting to give comfort. 

He wasn't good at giving comfort to those who needed it and he didn't think he would be good husband material for when he would fall in love with someone to eventually marry them. 

He watched Rey clean around the rest of the kitchen, arms crossed over his wide chest and found himself blushing slightly at the thoughts that ran through his mind whenever Rey bent over to pick something up. 

His cock twitched at the thought of taking her like that, and he shifted uncomfortably, but Rey didn't notice his discomfort. She was busy with cleaning the kitchen, dusting things off and wiping counters down with a damp rag. 

There was a sense of belonging, one he hadn't felt in many years and he wanted to keep that feeling. It would suck to lose that feeling, and he wanted Rey to be his home. 

"So, have you ever wanted kids?" asked Rey, breaking the tension that was threatening to build. "Honestly, I never thought about it," said Ben honestly, forgetting his slightly aroused cock. 

Rey humphed, continuing to clean a small area she was working on and didn't say anything else for a while. She wondered what it would be like being a mother, and surprising the kids with gifts they always wanted. 

But the thought would be impossible. Not anytime soon, if it would happen. Rey found herself disappointed in the thought, and sighed deeply. Finishing up her spot, she walked upstairs to prep for bedtime. 

Someday, she thought, she would have kids and a loving husband. But she didn't expect it to be with a certain person. Laying down, she fell asleep with pleasant dreams of motherhood.


	13. Twelve: a heavy migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey notices Ben hasn't climbed out of bed yet. She goes to check up on him, to make sure he's alright.

It was chilly the next morning, the fire having gone out in the fireplace. Rey yawned tiredly, climbing out of bed, and did her morning routine of brushing her teeth. 

She put on a long skirt with tights underneath it, and put a long sleeve short on to go with it. Her dress shoes went next, and she went downstairs to prep their breakfast. 

Ben hadn't joined her for breakfast yet, and Rey was concerned that something serious had happened to him. So she stood up and all but ran to his bedroom, just in case he was still sleeping. 

Ben was laying on his front side when Rey walked in, and he rolled over slowly. "Is there something wrong, Miss Niima?" he asked, voice quiet and rough with sleep. 

"You hadn't joined me for breakfast this morning," said Rey, walking near him. "I have a migraine, a rather painful one," said Ben softly, smiling at her. "You care about me, don't you?" 

"I am just doing my job, Mr Solo," said Rey with a scoff. "You know that." "Huh, and something's telling me there's more to it than just doing your job," said Ben, smirking. "But I will not push you if you do not want to admit your feelings." 

"Mr Solo, it is only fair to say that you feel the same," said Rey stiffly. "Don't you think for a moment that I don't know how you look at me. But we can't, even if either one of us wants it." 

Ben sighed which quickly turned to a groan due to his head pounding, and he put a hand over his face. Rey sat on the opposite side of him, the bed denting slightly under her weight and put a hand over his forehead. 

"You've got a fever, Mr Solo," said Rey softly. "I'll go fetch a towel. You stay right there." She left without saying anything else or waiting for him to respond and quickly returned with a towel with cold water. 

She didn't hesitate to put the towel on his forehead, and held it there. Ben was closing his eyes, wanting to fall asleep again and fought to stay awake. He looked at Rey almost lovingly and said, voice very quiet: 

"I must admit, your touch is soft like the clouds. It feels nice right now, and I hope you don't stop. Do you know how beautiful you are? More than flowers. More than the gardens. I think you're more like the heavens, Miss Niima." 

"You're bluffing," said Rey, unbelieving. Ben didn't respond, instead falling back asleep and his breaths evened out. Rey wanted to melt at his words, but resisted the feeling due to her previous experiences. 

She pushed a few strands of errand hair out of his handsome face and smiled slightly. He looked young as he slept, like nothing had ever changed his life and that he was still the young boy he might have been all those years ago. 

************* 

Ben was awake again when dinner came around, and was standing by the kitchen entranceway. He shouldn't have been standing there, and Rey walked him over to a chair. 

"You're still sick, Solo," said Rey firmly. "And I do not want you passing out on my floor." Ben nodded, though barely and Rey cooked up some soup. It was her favorite, chicken noodle. 

Ben was pale, and weak. He wanted to lay down, and said: "Miss Niima, I must lay down. I can't sit here." "You need to eat, Solo," said Rey sternly but relented to him laying down. 

Togrther, they walked into his bedroom and he laid down carefully. Rey went and fetched his food once she knew he was comfortable and quickly returned with a bowlful. 

Ben opened his mouth to let Rey feed him, since there wasn't a chance that he could feed himself and Rey gently fed him until the soup was gone. She smiled softly, and Ben weakly returned it. 

Rey leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, to which Ben blushed. He bowed his head, looking at his lap and his insides felt like clouds. A warm, home sense of feeling. 

He watched Rey through half closed eyes leave the room and eventually whispered 'I love you, sweetheart' before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a short chapter. I promise that bigger ones are coming. Let me know what you think of the story below. Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!


	14. Thirteen: A beautiful feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben decides that he is going to try and buy Rey a beautiful gift.

A couple months later. 

Ben was with Rey shopping for springtime things such as pots for flowers and getting their gardening things ready. It was only the beginning of February, but some people were selling things ahead of time. 

Rey decided she was going to go and look at some clothing, to which Ben heartedly agreed to and he took the time to find some flowers. It was a decent day out, the sun shining and cloudless. 

He walked around for a few minutes before finding a nice shop that had flower bouquets and had found ones that he knew she would love. Rey had mentioned that roses were her favorite flowers, and that red was her favorite color. 

The flowers were both of those things, and Ben was escastic. He bought the flowers and did everything in his power not to run to find Rey so he could give them to her. 

Instead, he asked for them to be covered and the shopkeeper smiled in understanding. Rey was just looking for Ben when they nearly collided with each other and Rey squeaked. 

"Oh! There you are," she said, laughing. "Where'd you disappear off to?" "Just took a walk," said Ben, smiling. "Uh huh, and what were you doing near the flowers?" asked Rey, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Eh, I don't know," said Ben innocently. "I was looking at them because, you know, they're beautiful and everything." "Right, Mr Solo," said Rey disbelievingly before walking away. 

Ben smirked, excited to get back home so that he could show her his gift. He was desperate to have her as his girlfriend, and wanted to do anything to have her at his side. 

He had so many plans to spoil her and do anything to make her happy. He never had a girlfriend in the past, and just went with whatever it was he had read in books or watched in movies to make a girl happy. 

Rey eventually decided that she was carrying enough stuff and that they could go home finally. Ben was jumping internally and refrained from letting her know his excitement. 

*********** 

They arrived home sooner than Ben expected and he was suddenly nervous. He walked in after her, and said: "Miss Niima, I have something that I would like to say to you when you have a moment." 

"Yes, Mr Solo? Something I did wrong?" asked Rey, coming back around the corner. "No, quite the opposite," said Ben with a nervous smile, his eye twitching slightly. 

"Ben, what is it?" asked Rey, now concerned. Ben let out a slow exhale, calming his nerves before saying in a low tone: 

"Miss Niima, I cannot express how grateful I am to have you as my caretaker. You have done so much for me since day one, and you continue to do so much for me. In time, I had grown a connection to you that can't be broken. 

"So, in other words, I present you this gift as my gratitude and my fascination for you, Miss Niima. With these flowers, I ask if you want to be my girlfriend? That you will be willing to take me as your boyfriend?" 

Rey said nothing at first, stunned by everything that had just happened and tears began to form. She said after a few minutes, voice breaking with happiness: "Of course I will! Ben, these roses are so beautiful!" 

"Great!" cried Ben happily as he stood up and gave the flowers to her. They hugged tightly and Ben lightly pecked her on the lips. Rey was now beaming, and skipped to the kitchen to put her roses in a pot. 

Ben followed her and went up behind her. Rey smiled as she let him help her with the roses and never felt happier in her life. 

Perhaps her dreams aren't so impossible after all....


	15. Fourteen: First date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey on her first date. He has plans that he hopes she will love.

Tonight. It was tonight, Rey thought excitedly. She was prancing around the house in complete excitement, like a child that recieved the best gift ever for Christmas. 

Ben wasn't home, having gone out by himself to get a dress and his own suit. He was feeling well enough to shop on his own, and wanted his new girlfriend to wear whatever it was that he bought her. 

It was an agonizing wait for Ben to return home, and Rey decided to clean while waiting. She deep cleaned the kitchen, moving items around and putting them back after cleanig said spots. 

Ben returned half hour later with two big bags that Rey had never seen before, and said: "Don't even say it. I already know what you're thinking. I have to spoil you, though." 

"Ben... those are expensive," said Rey pointedly. "We don't need something that expensive." "Yes, we do," said Ben lowly, knowing Rey would melt with his low tone. 

"Fine, but it better be something appropriate," said Rey, giving him a look. "Ah, well, that depends on how you see it," coughed Ben innocently, trying hard not to laugh. 

"BEN!" cried Rey, her cheeks heating up. Ben laughed at that, and carried the bags into the bathroom. He was smirking when he returned and walked over to Rey, who just glared at him playfully. 

"You think you're real funny, don't you?" she asked, putting on a one sided smile. "Yup," said Ben, popping the P. 

******** 

Dusk was just about to fall upon them, and Ben was packing a cooler with their dinner. He snuck a bottle of expensive wine and shut the cooler. Rey slowly came downstairs in a beautiful, flowing long evening gown and Ben stared, dropping his mouth in the meantime. 

"Rey... sweetheart... that looks really good on you," he said, gulping. His mind raced with all the possibilities that he could do to her and his cock twitched with interest. 

Rey smiled, her teeth snow white, and her hair put up in an elegant ponytail. She was wearing matching makeup with her burgundy dress, and silver jewelry to compliment her outfit. 

Light lipstick was applied to her soft lips and Ben had never felt the need to roughly kiss a woman as much as he did in this moment. He stared at her for a long time until Rey cleared her throat. 

The two walked down to a waiting cab and got in. "Where are you taking me?" asked Rey, still wanting to know. "It's not far from here," said Ben, ignoring her question for the fifth time the same day. 

****** 

The sun was just setting when the new couple made their way down a slight incline and Ben led Rey to a blanket that was put on a flat part of the sandy beach. 

Small candles sat around the blanket, with red pillows waiting to be used. No one else was around, and Rey gasped loudly. She covered her mouth in surprise while Ben walked onto the blanket to sit down. 

Rey eventually followed him, taking off her shoes and sat in front of her boyfriend. What a strange word to call him now. She looked up at him, smiling shyly and Ben said, sounding hopeful: 

"How do you like it, sweetheart? I planned this ever since I started developing feelings for you. I hope you like this." "Oh Ben.. I don't know what to say," said Rey softly, sighing in contentment. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Ben, motioning towards the pink and purple sunset. "Yes... this whole thing is just amazing," said Rey softly, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

After they finished their dinner, Ben packed everything back into the cooler and crawled up to Rey, who was slightly nervous about what his intentions were. Ben said, his voice quiet and romantic: "Rey... I want to kiss you. Is that alright?" 

"Yes, because I feel the same," said Rey just as smoothly. She parted her lips and slowly reached forward to kiss him. Their lips met halfway, to which Ben groaned and gently put a finger under her chin to hold her in place. 

They kissed slowly and gently under the fading light from the sun, being in no hurry to go back home. All that mattered was that they had found comfort in each other's arms.


	16. Fifteen: A cuddly night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they return home, Ben and Rey decide to cuddle.

Ben sighed in relief once they got home, glad to finally be out of the chilly late night air and put the house keys down. He looked at Rey, who just smiled and said: 

"It was a fun night, Ben. I haven't enjoyed myself in years, let alone having a boyfriend with me to enjoy it with." She walked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips before walking upstairs to take her coat off. 

It was an interesting night for her, and she wasn't lying about that. Ben had shown her new types of affection she never could possibly imagine from a male. 

"They often were rude to me, and were rather so pushy that I had given up my virginity to make them happy," she'd admitted to him during their date. "I am not experienced with sex but know a little about it." 

Rey was embarrassed when she admitted that she wasn't a virgin, and half expected Ben to walk away from her. But he did quite the opposite. "You don't have to be ashamed of your crimes," said Ben, while walking with Rey back up the beach incline and waited for their taxi. 

That was a comforting thought. Now that she kissed him, Rey had wanted more of it and wasn't sure she was ready for him to claim her as his yet. She walked back downstairs, and heated up some water for caffeine free tea. 

Ben was sitting on his bed when Rey walked in, and he said: "Was thinking that maybe we can go in the livingroom and watch something together. I'm always in here and it does get boring." 

"Reading my mind, Ben?" asked Rey with a light chuckle. "I was going to suggest that, since I am making water for tea." That got Ben's attention for he'd stood up as soon as the word 'tea' came out of Rey's mouth and Rey just laughed. 

"What?" asked Ben in mock offense. "You know that I like my tea." "Yes, but coffee would be even worse," teased Rey before half running down the hallway and ran into the kitchen. 

Ben rolled his eyes playfully before walking down the hallway and going into the livingroom to wait for Rey to bring their tea. He sat down on the soft cushy couch and let out a yawn. 

If he had to be honest with himself, it was a long night and he was tired. Rey soon came with the tea and set it on the table gently. "I brought some snacks if you're interested," she said softly, recognizing the tired look on Ben's face. 

Ben shrugged a little, indifferent and wanted to fall asleep more than anything. "I'm exhausted," he said eventually, opening his closed eyes to look at her. "I think that I am going to bed after drinking this tea." 

"That is quite alright," said Rey softly, nodding slightly. "I am just as exhausted, to be honest with you." Ben smiled at her then and pulled her onto his lap, much to her surprise. 

Rey squeaked in surprise and landed with a soft laugh when Ben caught her where she wouldn't get hurt. "And that is what you like doing," she said, looking up at him and laying her head on his chest. 

"Yup," said Ben, his chest vibrating slightly with his deep voice. "I do, and as far as I can tell already, you like being on my lap." "It is pretty comfortable," admitted Rey softly, yawning tiredly. 

Ben turned on the tv and found a channel to listen to just in case he closed his eyes for the night. He was rubbing Rey's back gently, putting her to sleep and he smiled at her small form snuggled against him. 

This was definitely his home, where he actually belonged and was glad that he wasn't anywhere else because he probably wouldn't be this happy if he didn't come here. 

They snuggled for about two hours before Ben decided he was tired enough to sleep and he carried Rey to his bedroom, where they would sleep. He gently laid her on the bed and shut off the light. 

He watched her sleep until he had fallen asleep himself and had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	17. Sixteen: Exploring a new feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows Rey a new feeling that she'd never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not updated every day. I am working now, after a year of waiting to find a job. 
> 
> But I promise that I will update it on my days off this week

It was finally Valentine's Day, and Ben wanted to show Rey a new thing that couples did, one that she'd probably never done before. He took great understanding of her boundaries, and tried his best not to break them. 

He led her to the bedroom and she sat on the bed while he started unbuttoning his shirt. Rey watched, weary of what he was doing, yet in awe of his wide, muscular chest. 

Ben discarded his shirt to the floor while walking up to her and lightly gripped her chin with his finger. He bent down and began kissing her slowly, wanting her to be comfortable with this new thing. 

Rey relaxed into the kiss, returning it and letting his tongue explore around her mouth. She groaned slightly into the kiss, to which Ben gently laid her down and crawled on top of her. 

This sensation was nice, and quite erotic. Rey lifted her hand as if to touch him, but seemed uncertain and Ben said softly, breaking the kiss: "It's okay if you want to touch me, babe. As a matter of fact, I want you to." 

Rey nodded, then reaching to drag her fingers down his chest, tracing the visible lines of his abs and along his sides while watching his expression. Ben exhaled, shaky from holding himself back from taking her right then and there. 

"Fuck... Rey.. don't stop," he said, now panting from the touches which were now more desperate. Ben reached down and peppered kisses across her neck and along her chest. 

He looked up at her with half lidded eyes while dragging his thumbs along her curves as though he was trying to remember how they felt under his touch. He returned to kissing her, now deep and passionate, to which Rey responded eagerly. 

She put her hands across his broad back, rubbing it absentmindedly while Ben reached down to caress her upper thighs. Rey gasped loudly at the sudden sensation and moaned slightly, wanting to buck her hips into him. 

"I want to do this," said Rey softly, surprising Ben into halting his actions. "Feel more of you... and I want you to touch me, Ben..." "Are you sure?" asked Ben wearily, knowing her boundaries. 

"Yes..." said Rey without hesitation and eagerly took her shirt off, exposing her pert breasts under their confines. Ben gulped thickly, looking at her chest with adoration then looked at her flushed face. "Rey... you are so beautiful," he said lowly, reaching to cup one of her breasts in his large hand. 

Rey arched into his touch, panting slightly and moaned once more. Ben felt his cock harden almost painfully under his pants, and undid his zipper to take them off. 

Rey watched with interest, and widened her eyes when she saw his visible erection tenting his boxers. Ben smirked as he climbed back over her and nuzzled her cheek while guiding her hand to cup his balls. 

"Just rub them," he said in a strained voice, doing everything in his power not to buck into her hands. Rey softly massaged his balls, rubbing her thumb in a circle along the bottom of them. 

Ben was breathing faster, breaths ragged and uneven from the gentle caresses that Rey was giving to his balls. He focused on everything but her face, knowing that if he kissed her, things might go too quickly. 

He palmed her vagina through her pants, eliciting a gasp and slight buck of her hips from her, before saying in a strained, tight voice: "Rey.. I am so close. I'm gonna release... don't stop.." 

Rey nodded, adding more pressure to her caresses and Ben growled slightly, releasing his cum into his boxers, much to his embarrassment. Rey looked up at him, smiling slightly and said: 

"I told you that I had little experience with sex. But I hope that I was good enough to please you." "Rey, sweetheart..." sighed Ben tiredly, laying down next to her. "You can do anything to me, and it will be good enough. We will wait until you're comfortable before I make you cum." 

Rey smiled sloppily at that, and closed her eyes in exhaustion. So little could make her tired, but she had no idea about what's to come yet.


	18. Seventeen: A smokin night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a heated night.

Ben was in a hurry, not wanting to wait until they reached his bedroom before he was already pulling his pants down and discarding his shirt. The couple was in a heated kiss the moment they walked through the front door. 

Rey moaned his name into his mouth while desperately taking her shirt and pants off as well. Ben looked at her through lust-filled eyes and growled lowly, wanting to ravage her right there, with the way she looked. 

"Ben!" hissed Rey impatiently, but more through pleasure than impatience. "Bedroom. NOW." Ben wordlessly agreed, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom, rubbing her butt cheeks in the meantime. 

Rey found herself bucking against him, making it difficult for Ben to concentrate on getting them to the bedroom so they could finish their activities. She was feeling desperate, wanting more of him and found herself rubbing against him while he walked them to the bedroom. 

A pool of wetness was forming between her legs, and Rey wanted Ben to know it was there. Once they finally reached the bed, Ben immediately threw Rey onto it gently. 

He climbed on top of her and dove down between her legs. Rey gasped at the sensation, feeling his breath on her cunt and gripped his hair. Ben groaned into the touch, and bucked his hips into her. 

Rey responded to the rubbing by doing her own and kissed him roughly, wanting more of his touch. Since they had started doing their thing, she has grown a craving to want more of his touch. 

Ben touched along her sides, as though memorizing them, then touched down by her upper legs. Rey moaned quietly, and panted heavily, chanting his name gently. 

"Oh...Ben..." said Rey, in a pleasure filled tone. "Don't stop... please don't.." Before long, they released their climaxes. Ben collapsed next to Rey and smiled sloppily, drunk off their lovemaking. 

"That felt great," said Rey softly, stroking a gentle circle around Ben's nipple. "I don't know if I can ever have kids, though. No matter how bad my desires are, I am having a hard time accepting you fully.." 

Ben's eyes softened slightly, and said in understanding: "Rey, sweetheart, I understand this is tough for you, and I will go slowly for your comfort. But at some point, you'll eventually want me enough to let me do more. 

"There's not one moment that I don't want to strip you and ravage you right in the moment. But because I love you, I am making this comfortable for you so that you have to be ready on your own. 

"I was raised to be a good man, but I never felt like good husband material. You make me feel like I am, that we were meant to be together." He then kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then pecked her on the lips just as lightly. 

Rey sloppily returned the kiss while rolling over and Ben pulled her onto him. They continued kissing leisurely, enjoying each other's company and in no hurry to finish.. 

Rey decided in her mind that she was going to start trusting him a bit more, but not in the moment. She just wanted to enjoy the moment they have, and that she would worry about her discomfort later on. 

Ben was a good boyfriend so far, and Rey loved him. She. Loved. Him. The word "loved." What a strange word. But she liked it just as much as it had felt. 

There was no denying that there was a bond forming between them, and she couldn't deny it anymore. At least she wasn't alone at night anymore.


	19. Eighteen: Friend Renunion and big announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey invites Finn, Kaydel, Poe and Rose over for a party.

Rey woke up with a good feeling, after having slept on Ben's chest all night and she got up. Ben was sleeping deeply next to her, snoring slightly and Rey couldn't help but smile at him. 

She pulled on her clothes and headed downstairs, still half asleep. Putting the coffee pot on, Rey called Finn and left him a message, asking if he felt like coming for a party. 

It wasn't long after she'd left the message that Finn called back and said yes. She was escastic, quickly moving about the house and cleaning it. Ben eventually woke up, having walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee while Rey was in the livingroom. 

He looked rather surprised, and said, voice hoarse: "What are you up to?" "I invited everyone over for a party tonight," said Rey casually, though excitement was laced in her tone. "We have to tell them sometime, Ben." 

"About what?" asked Ben dumbly. He suddenly remembered and made an O shape with his mouth before nodding his agreement to Rey's statement. Rey gave him a look, one that made him want to hide in case he was slapped. 

But she only rolled her eyes before continuing on cleaning. Ben sighed as he walked back to his bedroom and got dressed. He was tired still, but Rey woke him with all her cleaning. 

It was going to be a long day. 

************ 

The afternoon came around, and Rey had just put the wine on the table when a knock came pounding on the door. She immediately rushed to answer it and Finn hugged her. 

Poe, Kaydel and Rose did the same before Rey let them all in. Rey was excited to share the news with everyone, and her nerves were getting to her. She rushed to find Ben, who seemed to disappear. 

He was in the bathroom shaving his face when she found him and said: "Everyone is here. I am so excited to share the news, Ben. Who will tell them?" "We'll figure it out when we get there, sweetheart," said Ben softly, finishing with wiping his face down. 

He turned to her and Rey smiled widely at his new look. "You look absolutely handsome," said Rey approvingly. "Okay, we should get out there before they become suspicious if they aren't already." 

******* 

Finn was chatting with Poe about his job while the ladies talked about their own things when Ben and Rey entered the room together. Everyone halted their conversations to look at them, mouths agape. 

"Hi, Solo," greeted Poe politely, walking over to him to give him a hug. "How's things going?" "Better," said Ben honestly. Rose and Kaydel then came over to hug him and greeted him. 

"You're dressed nicer than usual," commented Poe, who was confused. "This isn't a normal get together, is it?" "Well.. not exactly," said Ben slowly, watching everyone's expressions. 

"Rey, what is going on?" asked Finn from the other side of the room. "We have an announcement to make, something you should probably know," said Rey nervously, twiddling with her thumbs. 

Ben seemed to pick up on her anxiety and finished the announcement for her: "We have decided to be together as a couple. She is my girlfriend, and I am her boyfriend, just as it sounds. 

"That's why I am wearing a nicer outfit today. Because this meant something to the both of us, and we felt our friends needed to know about it." "What? Rey.. are you serious?" asked Finn in shock. 

"Yes, we have been dating for the last month," said Rey seriously, looking between the guests. "We are in love with each other, and we want to be together for hopefully our entire lives." 

"Rey, I am so shocked that I don't know what to say," said Finn, clearly more happy than anything. "Congratulations to the both of you." "Ben, you've finally done it," said Poe, smirking. "Finally found your girl." 

It was all chaos after that, everyone eating dinner and drinking their wine. It was late when Finn and the others had to leave since they worked the next morning. 

Ben yawned tiredly and walked into his bedroom to lay down for the night. Rey followed him, wanting to stay with him now more than sleep apart and she felt it was not appropriate to be sleeping separately. 

She fell asleep next to him as soon as they laid on the bed, and was sleeping the most peaceful sleep she had in many years.


	20. Nineteen: escasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides that she will trust Ben a bit more and moves further with their sexual activities. Ben likes what he sees.

A month later. 

The announcement had gone better than Rey and Ben expected, but they also didn't expect their friends to act too badly on the news. Rey was definitely glad for that. 

She was in the kitchen making their lunch when Ben walked in to grab a cup of tea. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Rey smiled and said while stirring their soup: 

"Ben, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a while since our conversation over a month ago. It's nothing bad, more like the opposite." 

"Oh?" said Ben, his interest perked. "What's the matter?" "I have decided to trust you more," said Rey, finishing making their soup and bringing it to the table. "Like with our sex. I can't deny my feelings anymore." 

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable with it," said Ben softly, standing to hug her and hold her hands. "You don't have to feel rushed." "But if I wait any longer, then I will never have kids or do anything," said Rey softly, looking up at him. 

"Rey, sweetheart, we have our whole lives," said Ben, tipping her chin up to lock gazes with her. "Are you sure you're ready? Because once we start, I am not sure I will be able to stop." 

Rey nodded, and Ben kissed her gently before returning to eat their lunch. They both talked whole they ate, and Rey was feeling nervous but suddenly very brave. 

********* 

The bedroom was nice and warm when they returned to it. Ben shut the door and locked it before turning to Rey, who was standing by the bed. He looked at her, waiting patiently for her to go first. 

Rey slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one at a time before sliding it off her shoulders. She reached to her pants, never taking her eyes off of Ben, whose eyes were lustful. 

She unzipped her pants slowly, sexually, as she looked at him and then undid her bra. Ben gulped thickly at the sight of her tiny breasts hardening with the cooler air in the room. 

He stepped closer to her, trying to rid himself of his quickly hardening cock and continued watching until Rey was standing nude before him. Rey looked at him shakily and said: "Your turn, Ben Solo." 

That somehow turned him on more, and he was quick to take his clothes off. Rey widened at the size of his member, and Ben just laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it fitting, sweetheart," he said near her ear, sending shivers down her back. 

He kissed her as they slowly backed up to the bed and laid down. Rey hooked her legs around his wide hips while they kissed, and Ben paid attention to kissing her neck while rubbing her nipples. 

Rey gasped, totally forgetting about how uncomfortable she was with exposing herself to him and touched his groin as best as she could from their current position. 

Ben stroked down her sides as he'd done just a few weeks ago, and stroked her calves. He paid attention to kissing down the center of her belly, all the way down to her already dripping cunt. 

Rey wanted to close her legs, but Ben firmly held them in place and gently licked around her cunt, tasting her. Rey moaned, watching him while touching herself around her breasts. 

"Fuck, Rey.. already so wet for me," said Ben lowly against her skin, making Rey drip more cum onto the bed. But it was a treat for Ben as he dove in to lick more of it and delved his tongue inside. 

"Ben..." moaned Rey while arching her back, bucking her hips into him. "Oh.." "You taste so good," said Ben, putting his fingers near her. "I am going to add a finger, okay?" 

Rey nodded, too far in pleasure to care about what he was doing as long as it felt good. Ben thrusted his fingers into her slowly before pulling them out again, to which Rey found herself bucking on his hand, seeking friction.. 

"Oh, Ben.. I am so close..." said Rey with a half gasp half pant. Her breathing quickened as Ben reached to kiss her and she stroked his cock, which was thicker than she imagined. 

Ben groaned her name against her lips, bucking into her hand and they soon climaxed onto each other. Ben collapsed on top of her before rolling off. Rey was sleepy, her eyes half closed from their sex and Ben just smiled. 

"Now that felt amazing.. " said Rey, still dazed from her climax. "And just wait until I put myself inside of you," said Ben softly, his breath hot against her neck. Rey fell asleep soon after, dreaming of what they'd just done.


	21. Twenty: Just a bad nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a nightmare that wakes Ben up.

It was around midnight when it happened. Rey was struggling to open her eyes, as though she would face punishment for doing so and was moving around like she was bound in chains. 

She was crying in broken sobs, pleading for something or another, Ben wasn't sure. He'd listened to her for a while, afraid to disturb her and have himself get hurt. 

But it couldn't go on for much longer. The pain in her broken tone was enough for Ben, and he gently lifted her onto his lap. Rey was still struggling, if not more now that she thought she was being moved. 

"Rey.. you need to wake up," said Ben softly into her ear. "No.. don't hurt me," murmured Rey in her sleep, trying to push Ben's chest but it was a weak attempt. "Let me go. Don't touch me anymore..." 

"Rey! It's me, Ben," said Ben softly, shaking her gently. Not a good idea. Rey's eyes flew open and she jumped off the bed. She looked around for an area to escape into and backed away when Ben tried approaching her. 

"Who are you?" she asked, voice shaky. "Don't come near me.. " "Rey.. sweetheart, it's only me," said Ben, lighting a candle to show his face. "It's okay, really. You were just having a nightmare." 

Rey looked confused for a long time, to which Ben was concerned she wouldn't recognize him and after about the longest most agonizing minutes of his life, Rey knelt down to the ground in tears. 

She snuggled against Ben when he felt it was safe to approach her, and held her close to him. Rey cried for a long time and by the time they laid back down, it was nearly 2AM in the morning. 

Ben decided that he was going to hold her close to him in his strong arms so that she would feel safe enough to sleep. He laid down first, and gently pulled her into his embrace. 

"Don't try talking about it right now, sweetheart," said Ben soothingly, noticing that Rey was about to say something to him. "You need to sleep, babe. Then we will try and talk about it, okay?" 

Rey nodded and eventually fell back into sleep, Ben stroking her shoulder until he had fallen asleep himself. 

******* 

Later that morning, Ben woke up to his arms being empty and he almost worried himself. But he smelt coffee being made and he immediately relaxed at the smell. 

Rey was safe, and that is all that mattered to him. Her nightmare sounded awful, and some part of him was afraid to know what it was actually about. 

Rey was standing in the kitchen by the table when Ben walked into the room and got his coffee. He looked at her, and softened his eyes. "Hey," he said softly, walking over to her to hug her. "How're you feeling?" 

"Like shit, to be honest with you," said Rey, looking at him. She looked awful, her eyes puffed from her tears and she looked exhausted. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" suggested Ben gently, not wanting her to look like this. 

"Because I probably couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," said Rey indifferently, shrugging. "What was the nightmare about?" asked Ben curiously, sitting down with her. 

"My childhood," said Rey simply. "About my caretaker after my parents were killed. He wasn't a very nice man, forcing me to do the chores and if I didn't, he would do very bad things to me. Things that are the reasons why I can't give you children yet." 

Ben's face went from soft to angry at the news, and stood up quickly, fisting his hand. He said, angry, "where is this Unkar Plutt?" "Don't worry about it, Ben," said Rey, stressed. "He's probably dead." 

Sensing her distress, Ben quickly calmed down and apologized to her. Rey smiled slightly, which is a sign that she was doing okay. 

For now.


	22. Twenty one: First summer date pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey celebrate their first summer months together by going out to a restaurant on the beach side.

Summer was finally here. It was hot, and humid with no rain as of yet. Rey opened the windows, doing so in a happy dance. She always liked summer, enjoying the warmth of the sun. 

And she could put on her favorite summer dresses, to which she was excited to show to Ben. The sun was shining brightly this morning, and Rey was glad to see it. 

Ben was sitting outside on their patio when Rey came to the doorway and said: "Ben, I've made some cold iced tea if you want some. It's quite hot out already and summer's just begun." 

She rolled her eyes at the heat and walked back into the house. Ben got up after deciding he wanted some tea and he walked into the kitchen. Rey was cleaning once more and he said to her: 

"Why don't you take a break and come sit with me outside? You have been cleaning like crazy for the last few months now and a lady deserves her break once in a while." 

"Yeah, and a woman's job is to clean the house," said Rey, looking at him while she rubbed her hands on a towel. "You sit on your ass all day, Mr Solo, because I do everything around here, just as I should." 

Ben scoffed lightly with a smirk and shook his head. Rey lifted an eyebrow, asking what was so funny about what she'd just said. "I have a dinner outing planned for us, Miss Niima," he said lowly, walking towards her. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" asked Rey curiously, putting her petite hands on his arms. "You'll just have to wait and see," said Ben with a smile before reaching down to kiss her. 

Their mouths met in a gentle dance, neither in a rush to be done with it. Rey broke their kiss to take a breath and Ben took the opportunity to kiss along her neck. 

Rey moaned and tried to push at him, but to no avail. She dropped the towel she'd been holding and allowed him to push her back until she was leaning against the wall. 

"You're so beautiful," murmured Ben quietly, reaching his hand up along her side until he cupped her breast in his large hand. Rey couldn't form a word, instead focusing on the attention she was suddenly being given. 

"Ben.. we shouldn't do it here," she eventually managed to say but barely audible. "The windows are open... someone could see us." "So.. let them," said Ben, shrugging. "But I will finish this later. I promise. You should start getting dressed." 

******** 

Rey was excited. She hadn't worn her best summer dresses in what seemed like forever, and she couldn't choose which one that Ben would love the most. She eventually chose a evening gown that had a strap on one shoulder. 

It was a light blue and gold accented dress, with sparkles all over it. Rey put it on then headed to the bathroom to put on matching makeup. The final touches to her upper half was a silver necklace and earrings. 

******** 

Ben was waiting downstairs when Rey slowly made her way down the stairs. He looked up, and his mouth dropped. Rey looked absolutely stunning and she smiled at the look Ben was giving her. 

"Rey... wow.." said Ben with a laugh. "You- you're beautiful..." He stared at her for a while, feeling aroused and ignored his feeling for the time being, wanting to get on with their date. 

******** 

The restaurant was beautiful, with the water sparkling next to it. Rey gasped quietly and Ben smiled while leading them to their table outside on a secret patio. 

"I wanted us to be alone for tonight," explained Ben softly, pulling a chair out for her. "We need to have our time out of the house together alone sometimes. Don't you think?" 

Rey nodded and sat down. She was enthusiastic about doing this, and looked forward to the rest of the night. Only if she knew what it was that Ben had planned for her.


	23. Twenty two: First Summer Date pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a little fun on the beach.

"I have a surprise for you, sweetheart," said Ben softly, standing up from their table and taking Rey's hand in his. He lead her down to the beach, and Rey'a tummy fluttered with excitement. 

She giggled when Ben would glance at her mischievously, while leading them down the beach about fifteen feet from their dinner table. A blanket was laying on the ground again, but this one was different somehow. 

It seemed more intimate than when Ben took her on their first date. He sat down on the blanket before pulling her down to him gently. Rey squeaked before laughing and laying her head on his lap. 

Ben laid her flat on the blanket, making her confused and he said: "Don't worry, sweetheart. No reason to be scared." "Ben... what-" started Rey. But she was interrupted by Ben's mouth covering hers. 

Rey eagerly responded to the kiss, their mouths in a quick dance for dominance and put her hands on the sides of his face to prevent him from going anywhere. Ben groaned loudly, not ashamed of them being on public grounds. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing her, and his cock grew with interest. "Rey... do you know what you do to me?" he asked, voice thick like syrup with lust. "You make me so hard for you... there's not one day that I don't think of fucking you so hard you wish that you hurt next week." 

Rey let out a little cum at those words, her cunt dripping with need as she watched him undress himself. She eventually started taking her clothes off, slowly, and Ben lost his patience. He ripped her dress off and her bra went next. 

Rey gasped at the chilly evening air touching her breasts and they hardened, asking for attention when she was aware of Ben watching her with dark, lustful eyes. 

He was kissing her again before she knew it, and she found herself bucking into his free hand that hovered over her hot cunt. "Ben... please.." begged Rey while trying to seek the missing friction. "What do you need, sweetheart?" asked Ben near her ear, nipping at it lightly. 

"I need you, Ben..." moaned Rey as she felt him drag a finger along the outside of her cunt. Ben smirked in approval and inserted a finger into her dripping cunt. "Fuck... Rey..." said Ben while adjusting his finger to thrust inside of her. "So tight for me... fuck, I can't wait to bury my cock in this cunt.." 

Rey arched her body off the ground, rubbing her cunt on his fingers as he added more into it and Rey panted erotically, breaths coming out faster and more desperate. 

Ben was kissing her lower half, and stroking her calves. His cock grew until it was painful for him not to release. He grunted slightly in frustration, wanting to plant himself inside of her. 

"Rey... I need you," he said between ragged breaths, stroking his cock in long firm strokes. "I want to plant this cock in you so bad... " "Ben...." moaned Rey loudly, releasing more of her dripping need. "I need you, too.." 

Those were just the words he was looking for. Ben aligned the tip of his cock with the entrance of her cunt and awaited her permission. He'd put on a condom, for both of their safeties, and Rey nodded. 

Both groaned at the same time when Ben pushed inside, going as slowly as he could. He didn't move for a while once he was fully sheathed in her heat. He was sweating and panting, paying attention to Rey's expressions in case it hurt. 

"Ben... move, please," begged Rey while gasping and moving her hips. Ben pinned down her wrists gently while beginning to pull out and quickly thrust back into her, going a little rougher going in. 

Rey spread her legs further apart by instinct, never taking her eyes off his and planted her feet on either side of him. She met his thrusts with her own and soon they fell into a rhythm. 

Ben grunted each time he thrusted into her, wanting to pick up his speed. Rey felt her insides clench tightly around his length, having no idea that it felt as amazing as it had despite his size. 

"Rey...nnh.. you feel.. so.. good," grunted Ben between thrusts, never losing their pace. "I need to pick up speed...I can feel my orgasm arriving any moment..nnh.." 

"Fuck me, Ben.. don't stop.. oh..." said Rey, thrusting her hips into his faster and more erotically. The only sounds were that of the ocean waves gently lapping at the shore and the wet luid sounds of their sex. 

Ben thrusted harder and quicker, attempting to bury himself further into her, breaths quickening and he let go of her wrists to plant his hands on both sides of her. 

Rey gripped his arms, continuing to meet each of his thrusts and grunted slightly each time their hips met. Ben quickened his pace, chasing the growing tight feeling in his balls and moaned when he released. 

Rey soon followed after, crying out his name loudly as she arched tightly against him. She saw stars with a white background as she orgasmed, and grunted when she laid back down. 

Both were sweaty and hot, the air from the ocean comforting. Too tired to speak, both snuggled in an extra blanket and fell asleep listening to the water while dreaming of what they just did.


	24. Twenty three: A sick angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes care of his Angel... his beautiful Rey.

Rey didn't feel like getting out of bed. She groaned softly at the sunlight peeking through the window and covered her head with the blanket. Ben's spot next to her was cold, meaning that he must have gotten out of bed hours ago. 

The door to their bedroom opened, and Ben walked in. He seemed concerned, and he put a hand over her forehead. "Rey... you're warm," said Ben softly, sitting on her side of the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"I am exhausted," murmured Rey quietly, voice hoarse. "My whole body feels weak right now. I don't know if I can sit upright at the moment." "What can I do for you?" asked Ben, growing more concerned. 

Rey didn't respond, instead closing her eyes and grunting softly. She pulled the blanket closer to her, before opening her eyes into tiny slits. "I need soup or something," she said. 

Ben got up and headed downstairs to heat some soup. He was quick at it and he brought it back up to the bedroom. Rey was laying on her back when he returned to the bedroom. 

She looked at him and sighed softly, slowly sitting up. Ben watched helplessly for a while, but he stayed close to her. He eventually took the spoon and bowl from her after seeing that she was making a mess. 

Rey began to protest, but Ben put up a hand to shush her and said: "Let me take care of you, sweetheart. You need to rest your body. I will prepare a warm bath for you." 

********* 

After Rey finished eating, Ben lifted her carefully into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, where the tub was full of hot water. Rey groaned slightly, lethargic from her oncoming cold and wanted to lay down. 

"Rey, don't fall asleep, on me," said Ben as he pulled her panties off and lifted her once more. Rey lifted her legs in shock at the hot water and Ben murmured an apology before lowering her once more. 

"Ben.... I... I don't feel good," said Rey softly, paling slightly. "I need to lay down... my stomach hurts.." "Hang on, sweetheart," said Ben soothingly, gently rubbing a towel on her. 

******* 

After he finished bathing her, Ben dried Rey off and wrapped her in warm clothing, enough that she wouldn't freeze. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her under the blankets. 

Rey looked horrible. Lethargic, and rather pale. She had her eyes opened a crack and she was watching Ben light up a candle. "How are you feeling, babe?" asked Ben softly, coming up to her. 

"Tired," whispered Rey, unable to speak louder. "I'm so tired, Ben. This...thing, whatever you call it, is kicking my ass. I want it to be over." "Shh," said Ben softly, gently rubbing her temples. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart. I am here for you." 

Rey just nodded, before closing her eyes and fell asleep. She was having a slightly harder time breathing than she normally would, and Ben sighed softly, trying not to let his worry show. 

******* 

A week passed and Rey was sitting upright, looking a lot less pale than she'd been earlier in the week. She was able to open her eyes all the way without cringing at the sunlight. 

Ben was sleeping next to her, exhausted from staying up late a lot of the time watching her and was snoring lightly. Rey watched him with adoration, glad she had someone like him in her life. 

She wanted to be married to him now more than ever, and it was his decision to make in the end. That would be a discussion for later.


	25. Twenty four: A cause for celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey celebrate their second year anniversary as a couple. Ben tries something different with Rey.

It was already here.. the second year anniversary. Rey was happier than she could ever have imagined being in her life, and she was sure that Ben felt the same, though he was quiet about his thoughts. 

He was always like that. Unsure of how to express his feelings, and Rey understood. She was in the kitchen when Ben walked in, wearing nothing but his boxers. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Ben softly, walking over to her and kissing her lips gently. "Hi," said Rey, smiling excitedly. "Do you know what day it is today?" "Yes, and I want to try something with you today," said Ben, smirking mischievously. 

"Oh?" said Rey curiously, lifting an eyebrow. "But I want to eat first," said Ben firmly. Rey nodded, but her stomach flipped nervously at what Ben had planned for them today. So the two of them ate, talking about fun memories of the last two years. 

******** 

After they were done eating, Ben took Rey to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. He crossed the distance to Rey and lightly kissed her, in no desperate need... yet. 

He dragged his hands slowly down Rey's shoulders while taking her shirt off, never breaking their kiss in the meantime and dragged them along her hips to her calves while taking her pants off. 

Rey gasped loudly, breathing quickly at the sensation she was given, and her legs felt weak. She looked down at Ben, watching him rub her legs lovingly and she wanted him more than ever. 

"Ben...." she moaned in pleasure, watching him. "You need to get undressed....too.. please..." "In a hurry are we?" asked Ben teasingly, taking his shirt off. Rey wet herself more, and was growing impatient. 

Eventually, Ben slid his boxers off, revealing his hard cock that was waiting for his next command. He kissed her again before turning her around and gently said: 

"I want to take you from behind, Miss Niima... I want you to take this cock in deeper for me. You'll do that, won't you?" "Yes, Ben.." said Rey playfully, spreading her legs for him. 

Ben bent her over the side of the bed while playing with her breasts and pinching them. Rey moaned loudly, bucking back into him and Ben grunted with pleasure. 

Once he felt she was ready to take him, he slid his cock into her, gliding smoothly along her insides, enjoying the feeling of them squeezing him. "Fuck, Rey.. so tight for this cock," said Ben softly into her ear, his breath hot. 

Rey adjusted to the new feeling, gasping loudly and panting erotically, wanting him to start fucking her hard. "Ben.. fuck me right now," she demanded firmly, rubbing her butt against his groin. 

Ben didn't hesitate, starting at a quick pace. Rey spread her legs further out, allowing him in deeper and she looked between their legs where they were connected, drooling slightly. 

Ben grunted with each thrust, one harder than the other, never losing his rhythm. He gripped ahold of Rey's middle, pinning her to him as he fucked her, Rey gasping sharply with each thrust. 

At some point, they got on the bed and Ben continued to hump her from behind, panting into her shoulder. He bit her shoulder and sucked lightly, enjoying the taste of her while he felt her from inside. 

Rey met each of his thrusts with a perfect rythm, also joining him in grunting. "You.. nnhh.. feel so... nnh.. good," grunted Ben sharply, lost in his pleasure. "You were.. nnh.. made for this cock.." 

"Ben.. don't stop... ohhhh," moaned Rey loudly, the shrewd sounds of their lovemaking and grunts filling the air. "Fuck.. I am so close, Ben.. harder..." So Ben pounded into her harder, picking up his pace and said: "I am so close.. I'm going to pull out.." 

Rey could only nod, too lost in her pleasure to come up with a response and Ben grunted loudly, meaning he'd reached his climax, spraying his seed all over the place. Rey groaned when she'd reached hers, both not moving while they released their seed. 

Ben landed next to her, sighing in approval and looked at Rey, who'd laid down next to him. "That was amazing," admitted Rey tiredly, earning a soft laugh from Ben. 

They didn't bother cleaning up or covering themselves, instead cuddling close together as it was their favorite thing to do after sex and fell asleep soon after.


	26. Twenty five: Discussing the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey start discussing their future but then something happens.

The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky when Rey shifted slightly, opening her eyes. It was a fine late summer morning, the birds chirping happily in the trees. 

She yawned audibly, and rolled onto her back. Ben was still sleeping, to which Rey couldn't blame him for, as they had an interesting time the evening before and she got up. 

She walked to the window and opened the curtains, exposing more sunlight into the room. The warmth felt good when the window opened and Rey sighed happily. 

Putting on her clothes that had been scattered across the floor, Rey walked out of the room and into the kitchen to start prepping their breakfast. She started to make coffee when Ben walked into the room, looking like a mess. 

"Good morning," chirped Rey happily, looking at him with bright eyes. "I'm making eggs for breakfast. Got some coffee started too, if you want some." Ben nodded, still feeling tired yet and sat down. 

He yawned, and eventually said: "You're happy this morning. What's got you all happy and moving about? It's definitely not like you to be doing all of this as soon as you wake up." 

"I don't really know, maybe it's the weather," said Rey honestly, finishing with their eggs. "I always enjoyed when I could feel the sun on my shoulders. It brings comfort." 

Ben watched her for a few minutes, lost in awe before nodding with a smile. He sighed and they ate their breakfast together in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

********** 

After they finished eating, Ben and Rey decided to take a walk on their local boardwalk since it was a fine day to do so. "Have you ever thought about it?" asked Rey suddenly while walking. 

"Thought about what?" asked Ben curiously, looking at her briefly before looking at the surrounding water. "Our future together," said Rey softly, stopping and watching over the edge of the boardwalk. 

"No, I don't believe I have," said Ben softly, sighing at the same time. "Why are you asking?" "I guess that it's just been bothering me," said Rey honestly, shaking her head. "We have been together almost three years. We probably should start thinking about what we want to do." 

Ben sighed, though he knew it was true. Rey had every right to walk away if he wasn't going to ask her to marry him, or do anything with their relationship. He felt bad, but chose to stay silent and started walking again. 

"I have every right to walk away right now, Benjamin Solo," said Rey firmly, standing where she was. "If you don't want to talk about our possible future together, then this relationship was all for nothing." Ben halted, but didn't turn towards her and said: 

"I won't stop you if you want to leave me. But know this: I care about you, Miss Niima. More than anything in this world, and if it's not good enough, then I don't think anything will be for you. 

"Go. If that's what you want. I don't care. But you'll soon regret it, and when you do, I will still be waiting for you." He continued walking away, leaving Rey to think of what he said. 

She was angry, and in pain, thinking that she could have been so stupid that he would want anything more from her than what she had shared. 

She had fallen in love with him too deeply and it was all for nothing. For him not to think about what they could possibly have in their future, and that was painful to think of. 

Everything she had ever dreamed of having was gone now, and it probably wasn't ever there in the first place. It was lonely in the house, and she wanted nothing more than to hug or cuddle him. 

That'll never happen again. Nothing will and it pained Rey further. That night, she cried herself to sleep, thinking that her life was now completely destroyed for good.


	27. Twenty six: A new path to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey leaves her old home behind.

She couldn't stay there anymore. Not after he left her. It was too painful for Rey to bear, and she wanted to live with someone. Rose was too busy, and Poe already had a family to take care of. 

The last boxes were being moved from the house when she'd seen him standing there just a few feet away. Rey sighed, and turned away from his location to help pick odds and ends up. 

Ben watched from the distance, not daring to come any closer to her or the house. She hadn't said a word to him since they fought a week ago, and it pained him deeply. 

Not that he could blame her for leaving; he was being a dick, after all. Ben hadn't known when they would see each other again, if at all and after watching them leave, he turned around and left. 

*********** 

Rey watched in silence as they passed through the neighborhood she'd grown to know and she cried internally. Finn looked at her with sympathy, understanding how much she loved Ben and the lovely neighborhood. 

During the time they grew up together, Rey would always talk about having a good husband and having children with him but it seems like Ben wasn't the one to do that with. 

"It's going to be okay," said Finn gently, looking at her briefly. "I know that sounds ridiculous right now, but you need time away from him, and vice versa." "You don't know what I need," said Rey lowly, almost threatening. "So I would stay out of it, if I were you." 

********* 

The rest of the journey was in silence, to which Rey was thankful for since she could think about everything that's happened. She knew it was rough but she understood that she needed time away. 

It wasn't too much longer before they reached Finn's house about six hours away from where she used to live, and Finn turned the car off once they were parked. 

Kaydel came outside, and said: "Finn, where have you been for so long?" "Picking up Rey," said Finn, pulling Rey's belongings out of the trunk. "She's going to be living with us." 

"My boyfriend and I broke up, Kaydel," said Rey softly, barely audible. Then she walked into the house, not saying anything else about what happened. "She's in a lot of pain right now," said Finn helplessly. "She didn't want to stay there, and I didn't know what else to do." 

"Alright, but you have to start asking if we can bring someone in," said Kaydel pointedly. "Her bedroom is a mess because she came unexpected." Then she turned into the house and went to clean said bedroom. 

Rey was standing in the livingroom when Kaydel walked in and said, "I apologize for the mess. I did not know that we'd be having someone living with us." "It's alright," said Rey, trying to be as friendly as she could. 

Kaydel gave her one last lingering look before continuing on to clean the bedroom. Rey sighed as she sat down on the couch, missing Ben already and regretted bringing up their possible future. 

Deciding that she was too exhausted to wait for the bedroom to get cleaned, Rey laid down on the couch, facing the back of it and curled as tight as she could. 

It had been a stressful day on top of the breakup and Rey was exhausted enough to sleep three days straight without doing anything else. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep, not caring about anything else.

Finn walked in, and sighed quietly when he saw Rey sleeping deeply on the couch. He decided to lift her and bring her to the bedroom, now that it was finished. 

He laid her gently on the bed, and smiled slightly with how peaceful her broken body looked while she slept. Then he left the room, until the next day.


	28. Twenty seven: Settling into the new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles down as best as she can, despite her heartbreak.

Waking up wasn't the same anymore. There was nothing for her to look forward to waking up to in the morning, and she preferred to sleep twenty four seven. But Finn wouldn't allow that. 

He tried to be understanding, but it didn't feel good enough. Rey sighed quietly, not opening her eyes as she rolled onto her back and covered her face with her arm from the sunlight. 

Six hours away from Boston was slightly cooler, though not by much. Rey startled when Finn knocked and said, "Rey... it's almost noon. You need to wake up and find something to eat." 

"I'm fine, Finn," said Rey loudly, but it lacked any power to it as though the engine was shut down. Her voice was weak and cracked, to which Finn felt bad for, knowing he couldn't do much about that. 

****** 

It was twenty past noon when Rey finally emerged from the bedroom, looking tired and beat up. She had bags under her eyes, and she didn't smell too good. "Rey, you look awful," said Finn in surprise when he saw her walk into the room. 

He fetched a plate of Rey's favorite food, which was eggs and heated them up. "I'm not hungry," said Rey softly, bowing her head and walked back to her bedroom. 

Finn brought the food anyway and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Rey, what had happened between you two?" he asked carefully. "I thought you guys were to get married." 

"I am just not good enough for a relationship," said Rey while burying her face into the pillow. "That's all you need to know, Finn." "I'm sorry," said Finn, not knowing how to respond. 

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me," said Rey snippily. "There is a certain man out there who should come back and apologize to my face." "I don't think he'll come back," said Finn regretfully. "I have talked to Poe for you." 

Rey sighed sadly, before letting her tears fall heavily onto the pillow and Finn rubbed her back soothingly. If Ben did come back, he would have a lot of explaining to do with Rey. 

Only if they were to cross paths with each other ever again and if Rey were able to forgive him for his actions. It wouldn't be an easy choice for her to make should she see him. 

Right now, Rey had cried herself back to sleep, leaving the eggs untouched and Finn dumped them into the trash. Kaydel was outside when Finn stepped onto their patio and she said: 

"How is she doing in there, love? I checked on her around nine am, and she wasn't moving around much during her sleep. I feel so helpless right now with her, Finn." 

"She cried herself back to sleep," said Finn sadly, shrugging his shoulders. "She won't even eat anything before falling back asleep. I'm just as concerned for her as you are right now." 

Kaydel huffed at that, continuing to pick weeds in their small garden and she hummed softly to herself as she was before Finn came outside. They stayed quiet for the remainder of the day and enjoyed their company. 

********* 

It was around dinnertime when Rey woke up again, still feeling groggy. She sighed when her stomach grumbled angrily at her, and she got up slowly. She'd fallen to the ground, for her legs felt like lead and weakened after not having walked on them much. 

Finn must have heard her as he came running into the bedroom and helped her up. "Oh my God, Rey," he cried in worry. "I heard you fall from downstairs. Are you alright?!" 

Rey nodded that she was fine, and Finn helped her walk downstairs to eat something. She must have been weakened from not eating or drinking anything since before they started their journey here. 

Kaydel had just finished making their dinner when she saw Finn helping Rey into the kitchen and sit her down at the table. "What happened this time?" she demanded, crossing her arms. 

"That doesn't matter," said Finn dismissively. "She needs food right now or else she'll pass out right here in the kitchen. I don't think you would want that now, would you?" 

Kaydel nodded no and got Rey food. As soon as she was fed, Finn carried her back upstairs and laid her on the bed. Rey was already sleeping by this point, and Finn had hoped she would be alright.

Turning the light off for the night, Finn sighed worriedly and walked out of the room as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb an already upset friend.


	29. Twenty eight: A habit forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben develops a habit.

He went to bars a lot. It was something he'd taken comfort in, despite the fact that he was the one who'd walked away from their relationship. It brought tears to his eyes, but drinking was his comfort. 

There'd been girls that he would bring home but none were anything like Rey, and Ben cried a little while he sat in the bar. He ignored the women that eyed his muscles, and looked at him suggestively. 

They will never be of his interest, and he walked out of the bar. More like stumbled out, and stumbled his way to the car. "You're not driving," said a voice suddenly. "Not while you're drunk." 

"I'm... not drunk.." Ben argued, his voice slurred slightly. He failed to stand up, and Poe walked over to him. "C'mon, Benjamin," he said, lifting him up carefully by the one arm. 

Ben leaned all his weight onto Poe, unable to hold it on his own and Poe walked them to his car. A young lady was standing by the car when they arrived and she said: 

"Is that who you had to go get? Poe, we can't just be bringing random people into our house. You know that." "He's a friend of mine, Amelia," said Poe, looking at her. "He's drunk, and is going through a lot right now." 

"Oh, Poe," said Amelia with a sigh, shaking her head. "Alright. But we can't have our kids seeing this all the time, right? You don't even drink." "I know that," sighed Poe while he helped Ben into the back seat of the car. 

Ben was sleeping by the time Poe pulled the car into the driveway and parked. Amelia had gone inside to check on the kids to make sure they were asleep so that Poe could bring Ben in safely. 

******* 

Once the coast was clear, Poe brought Ben inside and laid him on the couch. Amelia went and grabbed a blanket for Ben, and laid it across his large form. "He smells terrible, Poe," she commented sadly, fixing the pillow. 

"I know," said Poe, coming to wrap an arm around his wife's waist. "He doesn't take care of himself much anymore. Is barely at the house. Or if he is, he doesn't answer the door." 

"How come?" asked Amelia curiously, looking from Ben to her husband. "A woman that he loves is no longer in his life," said Poe sadly. "She's still alive, six hours from here. But they got into an argument. About what, I have no clue." 

"Will they ever see each other again?" asked Amelia sympathetically. "I don't know, honestly," said Poe with a shrug. "It depends on whether he will man up and whether the woman will accept him back into her life or not." 

******* 

The next morning came around and Ben groaned quietly, opening his eyes. He yawned and looked around the strange room, not recognizing it at first until Poe came into his line of sight. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Poe softly, sitting next to him. "You were pretty sick last night, Benjamin. And drunk as hell. Your car is still at the bar, where you left it." 

"I feel like shit, to be honest with you," said Ben softly, looking at the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?" asked Poe, half angrily. "Leaving her like that! You put yourself in this position." 

"I felt that I wasn't good enough, and I was afraid to admit it," said Ben, ignoring his friend's anger and look on his face. "Bullshit, Ben Solo," snapped Poe, pointing a finger at him. "You broke that young lady's heart. Wasted her lovely heart on you just to make you a fucking idiot." 

"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE I SHOULD HAVE DONE?!" yelled Ben angrily, sitting up quickly. "What?! I simply did what I thought was right, and-" "These are just excuses, Benjamin," said Poe eerily calm. "You broke that woman's heart, and now she may never want to see you again." 

"What if I apologized to her?" asked Ben, sounding hopeful. "An apology wouldn't be enough, Solo," said Poe, shaking his head. "If you can't figure out that she doesn't want to see you right now, then you don't deserve her. Or any woman, for that matter." 

He then walked away to deal with his family, and Ben sighed frustratedly. He bowed his head and sobbed when he realized the truth behind his friend's harsh words. 

He may never be happy again all because of how he'd felt.


	30. Twenty nine: A woman understanding another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is happy... or she thinks she is.

It's been two months since she's moved away from Boston, and she is happier than she was when she first moved there with Finn and Kaydel. 

She had just found out that the lovebirds were getting married by the end of the year, and she wasn't interested in going to their wedding. Finn was upset at first, but he gave up in trying to get her to go. 

Rey was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine when Kaydel stepped into the house from their patio and said: "I made some sun baked tea if you want some. There's ice from the fridge." 

"That would be great," said Rey with a smile as she stood up and grabbed the cupful of ice. She went outside and filled the glass with sun warmed tea. "So why won't you come to the wedding?" asked Kaydel conversationally. 

"Just because I have no place there," said Rey, lifting her cup and drinking from it. "I am not going to ruin your happiness with my sulking. I know I should forget about him, but some part of me can't." 

She sighed, bowing her head and sat down on one of the patio chairs. It was hard to simply forget about him, and she often thought about him and whatever happened to him. 

Ben hadn't made an attempt to give her a call, which angered her more than their fight and Rey wanted to forget about him a month of waiting for him to make a call. 

"Sounds like this man that you're waiting for isn't worth your time," said Kaydel gently, sitting next to Rey on an opposite seat. "If he isn't going to call you, why wait for him to make a move? I tell you right now, from my personal experience, that men aren't very good at expressing how they feel." 

"Well that's obvious," said Rey sarcastically, though serious at the same time. "I mean it, Rey," said Kaydel seriously, turning to look at her. "Why are you waiting for him? And don't tell me that you're not, because I am a woman with experience." 

"I love him, Kay," said Rey softly, as though ashamed. "We were happy together. For a while, but he never told me everything he felt so I actually feel responsible for bringing up the fact of marriage or having children." 

Kaydel sighed, watching her for a moment and said: "Rey, sometimes you fall in love with the most secretive men, and they tend to be deceiving in the end. I had fallen in love with a man once. He was so handsome. 

"And quite caring, so I thought in the beginning. We got along well for a year before I wanted to marry him. I was so lovestruck that I couldn't see that he'd been cheating on our relationship for the last five months. 

"It hurt when he told me that he was no longer interested. My whole world was gone. I never thought I would find someone until Finn came along. I never thought I would be getting married and now it is happening." 

Rey sighed sadly, wishing that she could relate with Kaydel and she finished her cup of tea in silence. She walked into the house and went straight to the bedroom to find clothes for after her bath. 

It was difficult to be living this way but Rey wasn't sure she wanted to be alone again for a while, if at all anymore. Kaydel was only trying to help but there must be a better way to do so. 

Telling someone their own life story doesn't help one's own problems, especially when they are talking about how happy they are in the current moment after a life of pain. 

Rey wasn't sure that she could be happy again, unless Ben would return to her. It wouldn't be that easy to see him again after how long they'd been separated, and she was nervous of ever seeing him again. 

Rey got into the warm bath, enjoying the feeling of the warm water along her legs and she sighed in pleasure of the feeling. She hadn't bathed herself that much since she arrived, due to her depression. 

********** 

Later that night, before she went to bed, Rey made a silent prayer and headed down. She closed her eyes, thinking of Ben and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that one day she would be back together with him.


	31. Thirty: Planning the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Kaydel plan their wedding.

It was time to plan the rest of their wedding. Rey didn't want to be a part of it, and hid in her room all day, much to to Finn's annoyance. But she meant what she said. 

Finn sat in the kitchen with Kaydel, setting a pitcher of tea on the table. "I think we should invite some good friends over," said Finn, pointing at some pictures. 

"You think he would come?" asked Kaydel curiously, pointing at another picture. "Perhaps," said Finn reassuringly. "Rey's going to be so mad but I don't care. She won't know about it at first." 

"Poe could bring him to the wedding," said Kaydel, looking at her fiance. "I think it's a good idea. She'll forgive you eventually." "I hope so," said Finn with a sigh. "She needs to talk to him eventually, and he needs to do the same with her too." 

Throughout the day, Finn and Kaydel set up the times the wedding started along with the ending time. They posted in a note that there will be a huge ball after the marriage celebration in the cathedral and what time that would end. 

Now it was time for them to plan out who was coming to the wedding and who wouldn't be. Family members and friends alike were sent invites the following day, to let them know a couple months ahead of time about everything. 

A cake was listed to be ordered, and Kaydel was excited. She felt bad for Rey to be up in her room, listening to them plan their life time wedding plans, but it was difficult not to be happy. 

********* 

Rey hadn't come downstairs all day and Finn was growing concerned about her wellbeing. Dinner was still on the table, untouched and he sighed softly, trying to figure out what to do. 

"I am going to go see if she's alright," said Finn before they went to bed that night. He shook his head worriedly as he walked upstairs to the guest bedroom and knocked. 

Rey didn't answer and Finn knocked a little harder just in case she didn't hear him. "Rey? Open the door, it's me," he said worriedly. "C'mon, quit playing around on me." 

There was still no sound or anything from the room, and Finn was now scared. "KAYDEL, COME UP HERE," he yelled from the top of the stairs. "I need you to help me open the door." 

That was enough to get Kaydel up the stairs in no time and she was carrying a dull knife to help pry open the door. "Why is the door even locked?" asked Kaydel worriedly. 

"Don't know, but we need to get it open," grunted Finn while fighting with the door. "Something could have happened to her, and I don't want to think that something has, but it's possible." 

They tried for a half hour to pry the door open, but to no avail. Finn grunted in frustration, and sat on the floor for a long time. Kaydel paced around and Finn decided to kick the door down. 

After a few kicks, the door broke off the hinges and Finn ran inside without hesitation. Rey wasn't laying on the bed, and that worried Finn even more. He ran to the bathroom in the bedroom and cautiously walked into it. 

Kaydel followed him into the room and stood by the doorway. She watched him with worried eyes and Finn said: "Kay, go call the ambulance. Now. I found her....." 

As Kaydel went to do as she was told, Finn knelt down by an unconscious Rey laying on the ground by the tub. She was pale, barely breathing and held a bottle in her hands. 

"The operator said that they will-" started Kaydel but paused when she saw Rey's limp body laying on the ground. "Don't tell me she did what I think she did, Finn..." 

"She did," said Finn, lifting Rey once they heard the ambulance approaching them. He carried her downstairs and waited in the front yard for the officials to arrive. 

Finn looked at Rey, constantly checking for a heartbeat, to make sure they didn't find her too late. Soon, the ambulance arrived and Rey was immediately rushed to the hospital. 

Finn paced around in nervousness, worried that they would lose their friend on this fateful night, thanks to a man who's truly broken her heart. They sat in the waiting room all night, falling into an uncomfortable sleep, waiting for the news.


	32. Thirty one: an unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey receives an unexpected visitor while she's hospitalized.

Finn woke to good news. Rey was going to be fine, though she was going to remain unconscious for a week or two, which was the only downside of the news. 

The couple were allowed to visit Rey in her coma like state, and were led to her room by the nurse. "Thank you," said Finn politely to the nurse, who just nodded. She left, and Finn walked over to their unconscious friend. 

Rey looked terrible, being bound by wires and a feeding tube until she was able to do everything on her own again. She was pale as death, making Finn think she'd died if he couldn't see her chest rising and falling hollowly. 

"Rey... why did you have to do this??" said Finn sadly, looking over her limp form. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I don't know what I would do without my friend in my life." 

"Finn, someone is here," said Kaydel suddenly, pointing out the window to the room. Finn looked up, and saw Ben standing there on the other side, Poe with him. 

"Ben Solo, what the fuck are you doing here?" snapped Finn, coming out of the room and shoving him backwards. "Why... are... you.. here?" "I got your phone call last night," said Poe, breaking the tension. "Ben was sleeping, so I decided to bring him here." 

"It's all your fucking fault that she almost died, Solo," sneered Finn angrily but backed off. "She won't know you were here to see her." Ben walked into the room quietly, studying Rey's face. 

He sighed sadly, hoping this wasn't how he would see her face again and sat down next to her. Tears formed in his eyes and he let them fall freely, sobbing heavily. 

The truth of it all hit him hard, and he watched Rey's sleeping form with softer eyes than she deserved from him. "God, Rey... I'm so sorry," sobbed Ben heavily, taking her hand in hers and bringing it to his forehead. "Please forgive me...". 

He cried while Finn and Kaydel watched with sympathy. "It is time," said Finn, watching Ben and nodding to himself. "Time for what?" asked Kaydel, puzzled. 

Finn looked at her with a firm expression, but didn't say anything more to explain his meaning and walked into the room. "Benjamin Solo, it is time," said Finn calmly, but made no gesture for Ben to leave. 

"For what? I'm sure there's nothing that you or your wife can do," said Ben in a weak voice, eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Yes, there is, actually," said Finn with a smile before turning and leaving the room again. 

Ben watched him leave, confusion written across his face and he returned to watching Rey heal from her accident. 

********** 

"How did the guy know about Rey being there?" asked Kaydel later that night once they were home. "And who was he?" "That was Ben Solo, and he's her boyfriend," said Finn softly before fixing his meaning. "I should say, he was her boyfriend, and he IS Ben Solo." 

"He looked like shit," said Kaydel sympathetically. "Not my problem," said Finn, shrugging. "He is the one that caused all these problems. I blame him for what has happened." 

"Can you?" asked Kaydel suddenly. "Can you really blame him? The last I checked, you were once not any different than him. I figured it all out, you know. What's going on between them." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn, lifting an eyebrow. "You really don't know? Oh my God, Finn," laughed Kaydel, rolling her eyes. "They're dealing with something tough right now, a point you and I haven't even discussed." 

Finn sighed, sitting down and eventually said: "I guess you're right. But Solo needs to fix himself before he can even-" "There's nothing to fix," interrupted Kaydel quickly. "He just needs to be pointed in the right direction, Finn." 

"Alright, I'll talk to him on our wedding night," said Finn, standing once again to go get prepared for bed. "But I sure as hell hope that you're not wrong about this, Kay." 

"I am never wrong, Finn," said Kaydel, unabashed. "Think what you want, Finn. But I hold to what I say and you or anything else ain't gonna make me think twice." 

"Let's go to bed, Kaydel," said Finn dismissively as he turned to go upstairs to bed. "We'll talk about this more later on."


	33. Thirty two: A dream into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a surprising dream.

He was watching Rey sleep, holding her hand as he did so. It was late at night, and he was exhausted from the nights he barely slept on. 

Deciding he was too tired to stay awake with her any longer, Ben stood up and went to lay on a nearby couch. Instantly falling asleep, he had a dream that he would never forget. 

****** Dream: * 

The water was sparkling with the sun's rays reflecting off of it during one fine spring evening, flowers delicately spread around the chairs across their wedding ground. 

Ben was nervous, fiddling with his fingers as he waited for the bride. Poe was standing next to him, smiling excitedly for the newlyweds to come together for their forever bonding. 

People started filling in the seats, and Finn came out to await for the bride so he can get on with their vows. It wasn't long before everyone stood up, and watched the back of their seating area. 

The bridesmaids came down the aisle, one at a time, arms locked with the men. Then it was her... the bride herself, standing at the back of the seating area waiting to come down. 

Rey was nervous herself, but walked forward with a bravery she hadn't felt before she walked out here. She walked up to Ben, who smiled at her widely and she sighed softly. 

The celebration went on, and they did their vows. "Now you can kiss the bride," said Finn with a wide smile while Rey didn't hesitate to kiss Ben. Their mouths connected and everyone cheered. 

****** End of dream. 

Ben jolted awake at 2AM in the morning, looking around the room. He was confused at first, until he saw Rey's unconscious form laying almost lifelessly on the bed across from him. 

His heart sunk as he walked up to her and sat back down at her side. He held her hand once more and said softly: 

"I know that I broke your heart in a way I don't think you would ever forgive me for and I know that I can't be allowed back into your life. I am so sorry, Rey.. I with that I could take it all back. 

"I don't forgive myself for making you think your life isn't worth living anymore. It was never my intentions to do what I did, and honestly, I don't know what I was thinking at the time. 

"I had this dream that we were getting married... I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances and that you can forgive me for everything I did. 

"God, Rey.. you were so beautiful.. still are to me, more than anything in this world. I want to make an oath to you and you only. I promise that, when we, if we do, meet again, you'll forgive me and marry me. 

"I promise to you with all my heart that I am never going to hurt you again. I admit that I was being an asshole but now I am not. Just please forgive me, Rey...that is all I ask. " 

He sobbed then, burying his face into her side and squeezed her hand with his own. He stood up and said before leaving: 

"Farewell, Miss Niima. Until we meet again, love. Remember that I will always love you and that I am never going to break my promise." He gave her one last lingering look before turning and leaving the room. 

It was a hard decision for him to make, having been so far from her but he knew that she couldn't know he was there and he didn't look back in fear of wanting to return to her. 

He seriously hoped that she would forgive him for everything and that she would accept him back into her life. But a woman's heart who's been broken is never that easy to persuade. 

Poe came as soon as he was called and they began their drive home. "How is she?" asked Poe curiously, looking at Ben briefly. "She hasn't changed much," said Ben quietly. "Her vitals are steady, however." 

Poe nodded and the rest of the drive was quiet. Ben was sleeping when Poe pulled into the driveway and shut the car down. Amelia was awake, waiting for her husband and as soon as she saw the car, she prepped the bed. 

Poe carried Ben into the house, and laid him on the freshly made bed. "We'll get you back together," said Poe quietly with sympathy laced through his tone and turned off the light.


	34. Thirty three: Rey wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally wakes up from her coma like state.

Finn and Kaydel were sitting by the bedside talking about whether Rey was going to make it or not when Finn caught movement from the side of his eye, stopping him mid-sentence. 

He watched Rey with close eyes, and her hand moved slightly. "Rey?" said Finn softly, taking her hand in his. Rey shifted slightly, opening her eyes and blinking a couple of times. 

She sighed, the first noise she'd made in a long time and she looked at Finn, who had happy tears in his eyes. "Rey... you're awake," said Kaydel, sounding breathless. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Where am I?" asked Rey, voice hoarse from lack of use. "You are in the hospital," said Finn, voice now serious. "We almost lost you, Rey Niima. Why would you do that?!" 

"Finn, back down," said Kaydel softly, taking Rey's wrist in hers. "She has been through a lot." Rey looked around and said: "I sensed something familiar around here the last few days, and it wasn't any of you guys that were here." 

"Who did you sense?" asked Finn, now concerned. "I am not sure, it wasn't clear," said Rey softly, shaking her head slightly. "Wish it was, though." "It's alright," said Finn softly, understanding. 

*********** 

Later that afternoon, Rey was able to be sent home, though under careful watch and she was happy... somewhat. What she sensed earlier in the hospital bothered her, as she couldn't figure it out. 

She laid on her bed, looking towards the ceiling and thinking of what Ben was up to these days. It had been a while and she somewhat wanted him to be back in her life. 

But the reality was that he probably wouldn't come back even if she asked him, and he probably wasn't in a good shape. The thought worried her, as she still loved him. 

Love. What a strange word even now. Rey never wanted love to be like this. She always dreamed of it being romantic and never breaking up with someone who doesn't want to be married. 

Ben was a young man who was struggling with life and Rey remembers what he had said about the way he grew up. It wasn't all that much different than how she grew up. 

A strange connection formed between the two of them, though Rey wasn't sure Ben could feel it yet, if he ever would. 

She didn't regret loving him, though at one point, she wanted to. Rey is a forgiving person, and she hopes that Ben would come back to apologize for everything he did. 

The thing is... she doesn't know that he actually did come and visit her, he did apologize for everything he'd done. But she was still knocked out cold from her accident. 

Ben was there for her even though he knew she couldn't hear his voice. At least, he didn't think she did, anyways. 

********** 

Dinner came around and Rey walked downstairs at the smell of freshly baked fish, and chips sitting on the patio table. Kaydel was prepping their drinks to carry them outside when she smiled at Rey. 

"It's so good to have you back," she said happily, carrying the drinks outside. Finn was already outside, setting things up for them to eat and he hugged Rey immediately as soon as he saw her step outside. 

"Rey... I am so glad you're okay," he said again, sincerely. "I can't express how worried you made the bunch of us. But you are here with us now; that's all that matters." 

"Who was all there?" asked Rey curiously, looking between her friends. "Me, Kaydel, Poe, and Rose knew about you," said Finn shortly, almost exposing that Ben was there. 

Rey was confused by his tone but chose not to say anything else and let them have a good dinner together, unknowing that Ben was out there in the great distance watching from a balcony.


	35. Thirty four: A well needed discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe talks with Ben about the possibility about getting back with Rey.

Ben wasn't ready for this conversation but he knew that he must face it at some point in his life, especially if it involved getting back with Rey in the near future. Poe was more than willing to work with him as long as he would cooperate. 

Having the ability to listen and do what is needed to be done is important with this, or else all is pointless. Poe brought some water into the living room and the two men sat on the couch. 

"I think it is time that you need to get back with her," said Poe pointedly, looking at him. "You have been moping around for too long, Solo. I seen what she did, as have you, that caused her to land in the hospital a few weeks ago." 

Ben nodded, bowing his head in shame, feeling entirely responsible and that was a sign that he was in the right direction. "It's my fault," he said quietly, looking at the ground. 

"Yes, now you know what you have done wrong," said Poe firmly, though not unkindly. "It's what happens when a person leaves another after having been with their significant other for a long time." 

"What can I do to get her back?" asked Ben, looking up at Poe, who sighed. "I can't make that decision," said Poe sternly. "Only you can. I am not trying to push you into anything or make you uncomfortable, but it is time to put your mistake behind and move on forward with the next step." 

"What if she doesn't want me back?" asked Ben, the words stinging. "Can you blame her?" asked Poe, crossing his arms. "Would you want someone back in your life if they did what you did?" 

Ben was silent for a while before saying: "No, I don't suppose so. But I love her." "Do you, Ben?" asked Poe seriously, eyes locked with Ben's. "A person that loves their lover doesn't walk away after a couple of years." 

Ben shifted uncomfortably, looking outside in the direction he knew that Rey lived in and sighed heavily, the weight of his wrongdoings sitting on his shoulders for once. 

His fears of her rejecting him after all this time hurt deeply, but he understood why she wouldn't want him back in her life. He was a mess then, and what he was doing now was even worse. 

Ben chose to stay silent, and Poe said: "I know her, Ben. Rey is a lovely young woman. She is a tough going woman that pushes through any obstacles that might be thrown in her life. 

"She grew up in the system after her parents died on the frontlines. She's fragile, and I think it hurt her pretty good with you just leaving her behind. She might already feel abandoned by her parents. 

"Have you considered how she felt about everything? I don't think that has ever come into your mind once. It is time for you to go back to her, no matter how difficult it might be. 

"She deserves an explanation from you. A damned good one at that, and I am not going to help you work with her. You will come to Finn and Kaydel's wedding in the next month. 

"That is my final decision. I have already gotten you a tuxedo for the occasion and you will look somewhat decent." Ben looked at him with a unreadable expression and said with a laugh: 

"You're kidding. I can't see her." "You can, and will," said Poe, standing up to go deal with his kids' bickering. "I tell you this: I wouldn't ever abandon my wife or kids just because I wasn't ready for something. That's not how family or love works." 

Then he walked away, taking the pitcher of water with him and Ben sighed once more, this time in complete nervousness. He wasn't ready to face Rey again. 

No one ever is ready to face their previous lovers after a year has passed, especially when their cause of breakup was over the most dumbest thing ever that someone could think of. 

********* 

Later that night, Ben retreated to his bedroom for the night and made himself prepare for seeing her again. It didn't seem that big of a problem but for him, it was everything. 

A month from now is when his life would make another change even yet and he has little time to prepare for what was to come on that fateful night, whether it is bad or good.


	36. Thirty five: A night of preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben prepares himself to see Rey again the night before the wedding.

It was just the night before the big day for Finn and Kaydel, and Ben was feeling nervous. He knew that he would be seeing her at some point soon, but didn't expect it to happen so soon. 

He sat on the bed, looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror and sighed at it. The person in the mirror was unrecognizable, having changed over the past nine months. 

Poe was standing by the doorway of the bedroom and said: "You okay, man? You look quite pale over there. I see your reflection." Ben turned around quickly, obviously startled and glared at Poe, who just smirked. 

"Would you let me know the next time you decide to stand there?" he asked grumpily. "But to answer your question, yes I am alright. I am just nervous about seeing her again." 

Poe nodded, understanding. He walked into the bedroom and sat by Ben, who shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. "I think she's not going to be too happy," said Poe honestly. "But you guys need to get on with your relationship." 

"If we even have that," doubted Ben, sighing softly as he looked at the ground, staring into nothingness. "You obviously don't know what had happened exactly, and I sure as hell don't plan on telling you it either." 

"Solo, knock that attitude with me off," said Poe firmly, having enough. "I am not going to try and help you anymore if this is how you are going to repay me, Ben. Honestly, I don't even have to help you. I am doing it because I am a friend." 

"Well, it's the truth!" snapped Ben, standing up quickly. "You don't have to know every little fucking detail about my life, let alone what happened between her and I." 

"No, you're right; I don't!" yelled Poe, standing up also. "But I am trying to get your ass back in line so you can get her back. But with this attitude of yours, I ain't fucking helping you." 

Then he walked away and Ben threw himself onto his back on the bed. He took a pen and some paper to begin writing what he was going to say to Rey tomorrow night. 

It wasn't that easy to come up with the right words to say to her, especially after how long it has been since they last seen each other and Ben was growing frustrated with himself. 

"Ben, it's nearly time for dinner," said Kaydel softly, deciding to come into the bedroom. She sat on a chair across from where he was laying and continued on: "It is alright if you don't want to talk anymore about what happened. 

"I am a woman but I understand what you're going through, even if you don't believe me. It's the same feeling, no matter what gender it is that walked away from their loved one. 

"But it is good to let things go. You're going to be seeing her tomorrow; don't let anything that's happened between you in the past get in the way of what might happen tomorrow. 

"But, supper is ready for you downstairs if you want to eat something. Maybe that will help calm your nerves about the events of tomorrow. I am not pressuring you, though. 

"Just know that I am here to talk if you want to talk about anything that might be disturbing you." She smiled slightly and got up to walk out of the bedroom. Ben remained unmoving, staring at the ceiling for a long time. 

Once he knew that everyone had left the kitchen to do their own things, Ben headed downstairs and grabbed his dinner. He walked back upstairs and slammed the door shut, wanting nothing else to do with anyone. 

************* 

Later that night, Ben couldn't sleep due to his nerves and decided to sit out on the balcony in the cool air. Eventually growing exhausted enough to sleep, he walked back inside and fell asleep as soon as he laid on the bed.


	37. Thirty six: The big day arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Kaydel's big day arrives while Ben isn't prepared for the night ahead of him.

The day finally arrived, and Kaydel was excited. She was practically bouncing on her feet all day long, getting ready for the reception that evening. Finn was downstairs, preparing to head out so that he could be ready for her. 

They stayed by the proper marriage traditions, where the said marrying couple has to be separated until they are to get married. Kaydel grabbed her dress and put it into its bag. 

It was a beautiful white ball gown like dress, with many prints of flowers draped all over it, and a long veil to go along with it that would trail behind the dress about half a foot. 

Rey was standing in the doorway, watching the couple moving around the house until Finn said before he left: "Alright, I gotta go. Let Kaydel know that I left and I will see you both at the wedding." 

Rey nodded and Finn smiled as he headed out the door, a spring in his step. She didn't say anything other than letting Kaydel know that her fiance had left to get ready for the wedding. 

She walked into her bedroom and got into her dress that she would be wearing for the party after the reception. It was going to be a long day for her. But how long she didn't know. 

*********** 

It was a riot at the Dameron's house, everyone excited about what is happening... all except for Ben, who was nervous. He'd fallen asleep before he could finish writing what he wanted to say to Rey and decided to just try and talk to her. 

Poe was downstairs, yelling at their kids to get ready to leave instead of playing around as it wasn't the time to do so and Ben came downstairs to let them know he was ready. 

"You don't smell too good," noted Amelia sadly, looking at him as though judging him. "You drink anything last night? Because it sure as hell smells like you had, Solo." 

Ben shrugged, choosing to remain silent and Amelia decided to get the kids into the car. They had a long drive and they were to leave as early as they could so they would make it on time. 

Ben got into the back seat of their mini van and looked out the window before pulling out his cell phone to listen to music. He didn't want to be bothered as he was already having enough on his mind as it was. 

************ 

"You ready to go?" asked Kaydel, standing by the front door. "Yeah," sighed Rey softly, standing to go with Kaydel to the car. "You're going to look absolutely fabulous, Kay." 

"I sure hope so," laughed Kaydel as she put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "I am going to be driving us to a parking lot two blocks from the wedding, near Beaumont's house." 

"Okay, and I assume a limousine is coming to pick us up?" asked Rey to confirm her suspicions. "Yes. Larma is coming with Beaumont and Hux," said Kaydel with a smile. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, though Rey was sure that Kaydel was excited eternally, and she couldn't blame her for it. Not in the slightest. 

*************** 

Hux was waiting by the limousine when Kaydel and Rey walked up to the car. He simply nodded and opened the door for the women. Kaydel got in first, then Rey climbed in afterwards. 

Beaumont smiled when he saw the two ladies and greeted them with a glass of champagne. The rest of the drive didn't last long and they had arrived at the church building. 

It was neatly decorated with flowers and a carpet leading from the car into the building. Kaydel smiled as she immediately heading into the building, where she was met by some ladies. 

She was swiftly led further into the building and Rey just smiled. Even though she wasn't looking forward to coming tonight, Rey was happy enough already. 

For now, anyways.


	38. Thirty seven: The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception begins.

The room quickly filled with people, chatter quieting as everyone settled into their seats. Rey was nervous about the whole night, knowing that her best friend was getting married and that she might not be seeing them for a while. 

Kaydel was in the back yet, still getting ready for the walk down the aisle and Finn was pacing around the stage, obviously nervous as Rey could tell by the way he was fiddling with his fingers. 

The bridesmaids stood on the side that Kaydel would be standing, and the men stood with Finn, already smiling. Before long, an organ began playing loudly, and everyone stood up. 

Candles were lit, flowers lining up the aisle in which the bride would be walking down. Everyone turned towards the big doors leading into the room, some wiping their eyes in happiness. 

The doors opened, the sound echoing through the large room and Kaydel stepped forwards. Her veil was over her face, her fluffy dress spread around her and she took one step at a time, slowly walking down the aisle. 

Members threw flower petals onto the ground as Kaydel walked past and everyone turned back towards the stage, where Kaydel stepped onto. Finn smiled brightly, his nerves completely gone. 

Rey smiled in happiness and sadness, knowing her friend would be happy at the same time they wouldn't be hanging out for a while. Finn had told her where he planned to take Kaydel for their honeymoon and Rey hoped he would follow through with it. 

It had always been Finn's dream to take Kaydel further south, on to Miami, Florida for their honeymoon. From there, they would take a cruise to Alaska. 

Rey had felt jealous, feeling that she would never have that luxury of being pampered and truly loved by someone. But she wasn't about to let her jealousy ruin her friend's most happiest day of his life. 

Kaydel and Finn shared their vows before kissing briefly, electing clapping from the crowd of their friends and family members. It was heartwarming, but Rey decided to leave until the party was ready. 

********** 

Ben stood at the back of the room, not wanting to sit with Poe and the family. He wanted to be alone with his nerves, secretly hoping he would see Rey around tonight before they had to leave. 

Seeing her face was difficult in the large group of people, and Ben was losing hope in seeing her again. Just when he was about to leave, Poe walked up to him and said: "She's right over there, Ben... talking to Kaydel." 

Ben's heart warmed slightly at seeing Rey on the other side of the room, but he didn't want to approach her yet. Not until he thought it was safe to do so, and Poe walked over to her. 

The two friends hugged tightly, not having seen each other in a few months. Amelia brought her kids and went to meet Rey for the first time since she'd married Poe. 

Ben felt left out, but he just wasn't ready to face her yet and decided to talk with Hux, who was with Beaumont. People were chatting while the chairs were being moved to the sides of the room. 

The dancefloor was being prepared, and guests were yelling excitedly. Rey was smiling the most beautiful smile Ben had seen in a long time and he found himself smirking uninvitedly. 

He watched her chat with her friends for a while, completely losing interest in what the men he was with had to talk about. Poe walked back over to him, and handed him a glass of champagne. 

"I don't think she has noticed you yet," Dameron said, sipping on his champagne. "But don't worry, Solo, she will. Or she has noticed you but is choosing to ignore you. Don't give up on her, though." 

Ben simply nodded, leaning against the wall and continued to wait for Rey to finally see him. That is, if she would. It wasn't hard to miss Ben standing by the window but Rey hadn't seen him. 

Until she did.


	39. Thirty eight: Raging emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees Ben on the other side of the room, locked in a staring battle until she decides to leave.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, not believing that he would be standing there and couldn't get herself to move. Kaydel smiled at Ben, waving at him from her spot next to Rey and said to Rey: 

"You should go say hello to him. It's been a while, after all. And there's no other reason why he would be here other than you." "No," said Rey immediately, looking at her before turning to leave. "I need to go home." 

She started to walk away before Kaydel could say anything, and was practically running by the time she reached the main doors of the church. Finn looked in the direction Ben was standing, only to see he had disappeared too. 

"I think it is going to work out," he said to his wife, who just smiled. "Let's hope I did something right by inviting him here." "I think you did," said Kaydel, giving him a supportive hug. 

****** 

Rey couldn't believe it. She stopped by a tree on the other side of the property, gathering her breath and panted from running a long distance in a short amount of time. 

She sighed, relieved that she was alone for the moment, and her emotions were all over the place. She was shocked, then upset and angry at Finn all at the same time, not sure what to feel. 

A branch snapping got her attention and she swung around only to see Ben standing a few feet away from her. "Rey..." said Ben softly, as though relieved to see her. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Rey, narrowing her eyes. "I could say the same about you," said Ben casually, shrugging his shoulders. He stepped forward but Rey backed up, and there was an unreadable expression on his face at her reaction. 

"Don't expect me to be happy to see you, Solo," said Rey curtly, standing a few feet away from him, maintaining that distance. "You don't deserve it. As a matter of fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you." 

"I.. came because I wanted.. to see you," admitted Ben sadly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Why? Why after all this time?" asked Rey, a hurt expression on her face. "You were gone for almost a year, and NOW you want to see me?" 

"Alright, I admit it," said Ben, exasperated. "I was wrong, okay? I admit it. I was a mess back then, Rey. I-" He halted, bowing his head and slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

"You left me because you felt unworthy," said Rey, more making a statement. "That gives you no excuse for what you did to me, Ben." "No, you're right," said Ben, looking at her and shifting onto one foot. He was nervous, but Rey couldn't figure out why. 

"You smell awful," said Rey abruptly, eyeing him up. "What has happened to you, Ben? You've changed a lot, I can tell that much." Ben said nothing at first, confused by her changing emotions. 

When he didn't respond, Rey continued: "Ben, tell me what's been going on. You give me a reasonable explanation and I might consider allowing you to come back into my life." 

"When I left you, I fell into a deeper depression," said Ben quietly. "I began drinking, and losing myself with other people. But it wasn't the same as being with you. It just wasn't... I wanted to see you but I was afraid of you rejecting me." 

"And why shouldn't I have?" asked Rey pointedly. "Ben, why exactly did you leave me behind like you did?" "It's difficult," said Ben shortly, looking away from her. 

"Tell me," pleaded Rey softly, relaxing her shoulders. "I deserve to know that much." "You know how I grew up," started Ben. "I was afraid I would turn out like my father. Just start fighting with you and leaving for long periods at a time." 

"Ben, I believed in you," said Rey, walking towards him. "But you chose to leave anyway. Give me one reason why I should allow you back into my life after what you did." 

"Because I made an oath to you," said Ben, feeling a sudden wave of bravery. "I made an oath saying that I would never hurt you again, and that I promise to be a better man. I still stand by that same oath today and always will." 

"Alright, I give you two weeks to show how much you have changed," said Rey sternly with a sigh. "You fail to show me how much you have changed, we are done for good." 

"Okay," said Ben, refraining from grining like an idiot. Rey nodded and said: "Let's head back. Everyone's probably wondering where the both of us are by now."


	40. Thrirty nine : An enjoyable night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are talking once again. They take a long stroll.

The church was roaring with clapping and laughter, indicating that people were dancing. Ben and Rey were nervous about walking together, knowing that no one has seen them together for a long time. 

But they walked into the building, and Finn smiled when he saw them walking to a table on the side of the room. "I think it had worked," said Finn to Poe, motioning to Ben and Rey on the other side of the room. 

Poe looked up, and smiled when he saw Ben chatting with Rey. "I think you made the right decision," he said, smiling at Finn. "It turned out to be a great night after all." 

******* 

Ben sighed as he finally sat down, having returned with their drinks from the bar. "You okay?" he asked gently, looking at her with concern. "You look awfully pale, Miss Niima." 

"Mr Solo, I think that I need to go for a stroll," said Rey honestly, looking at him briefly. "This room... seems so-" "Crowded," Ben finished for her in understanding. "I know. I feel it, too." 

Rey smiled briefly, before taking Ben's hand that he offered when he'd stood up. He smiled at the feeling of her slender hand gripping his, forgetting the strength she had in those small hands. 

Rey cleared her throat after a few minutes, startling Ben out of his daydream and he nodded to nothing before walking with her out of the building. 

******** 

The night air was brisk, but better than the heated building stuffed with close to a hundred dancing guests in the church. Rey sighed, feeling content and more relaxed than she was willing to admit. 

Ben was quiet, which was slightly unsettling but Rey chose not to press the matter and just enjoy his company, even if the tension was enough to be uncomfortable. 

Neither really knew what to say to each other, since so much has happened since they broke up back in the early summer. Rey was growing uncomfortable enough to finally break the tension and said: 

"It's much nicer out here tonight, than being in the building. You have a lot on your mind, Ben Solo. I can tell by how tense you are. Even though we have been separated for the last six months, I still know when you're uncomfortable." 

Ben tensed more, locking his jaw and halted mid-step. He looked over the water, which sparkled with the moonlight and let out a forced exhale. He worked his jaw, trying to figure out how to put what he wanted to say. 

"I heard what had happened to you," he said slowly, watching Rey for expressions. "That caused you to land in the hospital." Ben bowed his head, some hair locks falling into his face. 

Rey's curious expression turned into slight anger and confusion before she said: "And how did you find out about that, Ben?" "Poe," said Ben simply, yet he sounded afraid. 

"I thought I sensed a familiar scent in the room," said Rey after a few minutes. "But I didn't know it was you for sure. At least, I didn't want to admit that it was you." 

"Poe thought that I had to come see you as a punishment for my wrongdoings," said Ben softly, not looking at her. "I felt like I didn't even deserve that much, to be honest with you." 

"Ben, we all do stupid things in our lives," said Rey, sighing and staring over the water, her skin pale in the moonlight. "Perhaps neither one of us was ready for what I was asking of you." 

"Do you think it could still happen?" asked Ben before he could stop himself, earning a sharp glare from Rey. "That depends on whether you can prove you're worthy of that," said Rey sternly, making direct eye contact. 

Ben winced a little, remembering that he still had to gain her trust and he didn't say anything more as they walked. He wasn't sure that he could do it, but wanted to have her back in his life. 

Maybe it was worth waiting the two weeks to pass. He would make damned sure it was worth it. He knew exactly what he should start doing that he hadn't done before and was excited to start. 

Only if Rey would accept what he is planning to do.


	41. Forty: a spark ignites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are back together as friends once again after being separated. A spark ignites between them... uninvited.

One week later. 

He's been true to his oath that he made while visiting her in the hospital that one fateful night and Rey was surprised. She found herself wanting to be around him more again. 

It was a feeling she couldn't figure out, especially since they just started talking again after being apart for months on end. Ben was a different man now, that was pretty much obvious. 

The drinking habit hadn't completely disappeared yet, and Rey was trying to help him stop. She felt like his caretaker again, like they were starting on a new chapter of their lives. 

*************** 

It was Tuesday the ninth of March, at 2:30pm in the afternoon. It was warmer than it had been, but Rey wasn't satisfied yet with it. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a skirt that touched her toes while she wore a simple ponytail. 

Ben was reclined in the small livingroom of their new studio apartment. They'd moved there after Rey decided she no longer wanted her house on fifth Avenue. 

It was too painful to return there for her, and Ben didn't blame her. He was submissive to everything she wanted to do, and in some small way, she didn't want him to be like that. 

******* 

Rey walked into the living room and sat on the other side of the couch, where Ben was reading a book about how ships and their engines worked. "You are into ships and aviation?" asked Rey, surprise in her voice as she asked. 

"I always have been," said Ben, nodding. "Ever since... I was a small boy. My father loved this one ship, The Falcon. And he flew aircraft in the Air Force. I wanted to be so much like him." 

"I wish I knew your parents," said Rey softly, looking at the ground. "No, you don't," said Ben coldly, eyes unwavering. "They weren't the perfect parents, nor were they the best." 

He stood up quickly, shoulders tense and paced around. "At least you had them," snapped Rey before she could stop herself. It was the wrong thing to say as Ben turned around towards her and said, half yelling: 

"No, I DID NOT have them. If I did... they wouldn't have ignored me because they thought I was sick. Because they thought I wasn't worth their time! You know how they made me feel, Miss Niima? DO YOU?" 

"No..." started Rey slowly. "Of course you don't," snapped Ben, storming up to her and cornering her. "You think just because I had parents my life was perfect! It was FAR from that, Rey." 

"No, I DON'T," yelled Rey, crying now, pointing a finger at him and poking him roughly in the chest. "At least they're not dead because of the frontlines! My parents are dead, Ben! DEAD! I never knew them. You knew yours. So remember that the next time you hurt my feelings." 

She turned around and stormed into her bedroom before Ben could say anything to make her feel better. He didn't deserve it, and he fought every thought to not walk out that door again. 

He knew that she would never accept him back into her life again if he walked out on her a second time and he decided to sit back on the couch, though he couldn't read anything. 

Rey's emotions hit him deep, knowing that she grew up in the system, and he never had to go through that. His uncle raised him, but there wasn't a family connection between uncle and nephew. 

****** 

Half hour later, Ben stands up and decides to see if Rey is doing alright, since she hadn't returned from her bedroom. He'd been worried about her, especially after she'd tried to kill herself. 

Inside the room, Rey was laying on her side fast asleep. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and Ben's heart sunk at the realization that he had been the one to hurt her. 

Seeing that she wasn't covered up, Ben walked up to Rey and lifted the blankets over her shoulders gently as not to wake her up. He sighs softly, watching her sleep before leaving the room. 

It hadn't hit him all day until this very moment... a feeling was sparking between him and her again. Though he wasn't going to act on it until he was sure she felt the same. 

Little did he know that she'd woken enough to feel him cover her up and that she'd sensed his attitude change around her. 

Perhaps that feeling was mutual but he didn't know it. Yet..


	42. Forty one: old feelings return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's feelings ignite for once more

A year later. 

Ben had stayed true to his word, keeping himself at a distance and was still submissive to everything Rey said to him. It was late summer in Boston, and the air was growing slightly chillier than it had been. 

"You know that you don't have to be submissive to everything I ask of you, right?" asked Rey gently, standing in the kitchen. "I hate seeing you like this, Ben." 

She sighed softly, turning to continue cooking the meat she'd taken out to make a cuisine with. Ben was laying along the length of the couch, watching a show on the television, tired from a day's worth of looking for a job. 

He was quiet, not really in the mood for conversations but his mind was telling him that it was important to communicate with her, especially if their relationship was to bloom again. 

That didn't seen likely, and it was still making him hurt inside. Though it was unknown to him that Rey was the opposite of what his subconscious mind was telling him. 

When she was finished making their dinner, Rey brought a plate out to him and set it on the table for him to eat. She looked at him as she knelt in front of him and said: 

"I don't know what's going on inside your head, but we need to talk about what we both want to happen, Ben. I know you seem hopeless, and I can read that much from you. 

"You need to relearn that you have me to talk to now, and that I am listening to you at all times. Don't continue to hold things back, okay? It's not good for you to bottle things in. 

"I am not saying that you have to talk to me right now, but sometime in the future I want you to. Please? Do it for me, if not for yourself or any of our friends or family." 

She got up after giving him a soft pleading look and went to get her own food. Ben hadn't moved or made an indication that he'd heard anything Rey had said, but she wasn't going to give up on him. 

It wasn't in her nature to give up on someone, especially those who were struggling internally and were having a hard time talking about what it was that they were struggling with. 

******* 

After they were done eating, Ben walked into the kitchen and said: "I have forgiven you for everything. And I hope that you can forgive me too. I want to tell you something that might break you from me again but it's been bothering me. 

"I... know that you might not accept me after this and I accept that but I can't control my heart's desires anymore. I just wanted to tell you I never stopped loving you, even after our breakup. 

"My heart has been yearning for your love and touch again after we broke up. There wasn't a moment where I didn't regret doing what I had done to you and that I wished you were there. 

"But I am here now and I want to try again, but if you don't want me back, that's okay. I'll understand as best as I can, so I can make you happy. It's all I had ever wanted. 

"Now I want to make you happy again, Rey... but I want us to be a couple again. Please let me try again...I promise that I will not do what I did again, Miss Niima. I don't think I could a second time even if I intended to do so." 

He knelt on one knee in front of her and took her hands in his, looking at her with expressive eyes. Rey sighed heavily, looking anywhere but him and she said: "What you did was painful enough. 

"My trust is low with you right now, Solo. I don't think that I can risk my heart bearing another heartbreak like that. I don't know that you wont do it again, Ben. 

"But some part of me wants us to try again, too. I am conflicted right now, torn between whether to follow my heart or follow my brain. Let me see how serious you are by making up for it." 

"How can I make you happy?" asked Ben eagerly, wanting to start it over again. Rey smiled mischievously, and Ben was confused for a brief moment. 

Then Rey had walked up to him and their mouths connected once again. Ben was stunned at first, but he quickly gained ahold of himself and returned the kiss eagerly. 

"Now I forgive you," laughed Rey, a sound that was like a song to Ben's ears. The two hugged in happiness and contentment after being apart for so long. 

Perhaps there was a bright future ahead after all.


	43. Forty two: some well needed news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hope forms between Rey's friends and with Ben's friends, after they found out that the couple was giving it another try.

Finn was escastic, pacing around the living room after he received a text from Rey herself just a few minutes before. Kaydel was watching him, concerned that something was wrong. 

"Is something wrong, Finn?" she asked, concern in her tone. "You've been pacing around restlessly for the last few minutes now, which makes me think something happened." 

"Something did happen," said Finn, halting mid-step, and looking at her. "But not anything wrong. To be honest, it's quite the opposite." He smiled, and continued pacing. 

"Okay..." said Kaydel slowly. "What happened, then?" "Ben and Rey are giving their relationship a try again," said Finn, finally stopping his pacing and sitting on the couch. 

"Are you serious? Is that what the text was about?" asked Kaydel, lifting an eyebrow. "Yup," said Finn, smiling brightly. "That is exactly it." "Well, that's good news," said Kaydel, turning to go back into the kitchen. 

*********** 

While Finn was celebrating the good news with his wife, Poe and his family had yet to find out about what was going on all of a sudden. Amelia was in the kitchen when a knock sounded on the door. 

"I got it," she called to her husband as she ran to the door. She opened it a crack and smiled widely when she saw Ben standing there with Rey, who waved excitedly. 

"Hi, Miss Dameron," said Ben respectfully. "Is Poe at home? We have some good news to share with you two." "Mommy, who is it?" asked a little boy, coming to the door. 

"It's some friends of ours," said Amelia gently. "Go fetch your dad for me. Tell him that I want him to come here." The little boy nodded and ran off, to which Rey smiled slightly. 

Amelia let the two in, and led them to the livingroom, where a set of tea cups were waiting with fresh tea. Poe came downstairs, half asleep yet and smiled when he saw Ben and Rey sitting there. 

"Long time no see," he said happily, meeting Ben half way across the room and hugged him tightly. "What brings you here?" "We have some good news to share," said Rey, trying not to laugh in joy. 

"What could have happened? Are you pregnant or something?" asked Poe, smiling. "Not yet," said Ben, smirking. "But we are in a relationship once again." He was now full on smiling at Poe's surprised expression and Dameron stood up. 

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Poe happily, pacing around in a circle. "Are you serious?!" "Yup, we have been in a relationship for the last month," said Rey with a smile and a blush. 

"Wow," said Amelia as she stood up and hugged Rey tightly. "I am glad you sorted it out finally. We all were worried that we wasted our time trying to get you back together again." 

"I actually had already somewhat gave up," added Poe sheepishly. "But it appears that you have gotten together anyways. I am happy for the both of you, Benjamin Solo." 

"We were going to wait to announce that we were getting married to surprise you guys," said Ben honestly. "But I was just too excited not to say something to you guys, and I figured I would let you know how we're doing." 

"Do Finn and Kaydel know this?" asked Poe curiously, hoping that they did. "They were the first to know about it," said Rey reassuringly. "They are just as escastic about it as you are right now." 

"I am sure they are," said Amelia, smiling. The friends laughed as they drank their tea and Ben decided they should leave before the evening was over, as it was dark outside. 

********** 

Five hours later, Ben and Rey pulled into the parking lot to their studio apartment, exhausted from the long drive. Rey yawned once the car was shut down and Ben nodded, having no need to say anything. 

"I think we should eat dinner and then head to bed," said Ben softly. "I'm extremely exhausted from this rather eventful day." "It went better than I expected," said Rey honestly, stepping out of the car. 

"True," said Ben, chuckling. The two walked into the apartment and ate dinner. After they were finished eating, they went to bed and dreamt of the future.


	44. Forty three: Best Date Ever pt one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey on another date, this time he hopes it's worth it.

Summer has come again, and Ben was excited to surprise Rey with the best date that he had ever thought of when they first started dating a couple years ago. 

He bought Rey a nicer dress, to which Rey was confused about. "Ben, why did you buy that dress?" asked Rey, eyeing the dress in suspicion. "What are you planning?" 

"I am taking you somewhere special tonight," said Ben softly, looking at her with soft eyes. "It actually would mean a lot to me should I take you to this place tonight. So I want you to wear this dress." 

"Okay..." said Rey slowly, unsure if she should trust him. Ben smiled and brought the dress over to her. "Don't worry about me," he said softly. "I bought a suit for myself." 

Rey nodded before giving him a light kiss and turning to go into the kitchen to continue doing what she has been doing for the last hour: cleaning the apartment. 

************ 

Later that evening, Ben was waiting outside for Rey to join him in the limousine and he straightened, despite his nerves as Rey came down the stairs, carrying a small handbag. 

"Wow... that dress fits you better than I anticipated," breathed Ben, eyeing her. "So beautiful... as always." Rey smiled, eyes beaming at the words as Ben opened the door and the two climbed in. 

"Where are you taking me, Ben?" asked Rey after an hour into the drive. "You'll see," said Ben, refraining from showing his excitement. Rey only nodded, still suspicious and looked out the window. 

Ben grabbed her hand and held it firmly, but didn't say anything. He was paying attention to the outside world, seeming nervous. "Are you alright, Ben?" asked Rey, looking at him. "You're shaking." 

"I'm fine, love," said Ben, looking genuine. "We're almost to our first destination. We need to go there before we go to your surprise." Rey looked at him in confusion. 

************** 

It wasn't long before they were boarded on a private jet and were flying out to the west coast. Another small jet was to meet them there in California and take off from there. 

Rey was really confused, but slightly excited that Ben had thought of all of this, whatever it was that he had wanted to surprise her with. 

********** 

It was dark out when they reached the airport in California, and Rey was exhausted. She yawned and was asleep by the time they were flying again on their last jump to the Maldives. 

Ben was nervous now, fiddling with his thumbs as they flew over large spans of water below, and was also beginning to get exhausted himself after working himself out. 

The sun was just rising when the plan landed smoothly in the airport to the city closest to where they would take a boat. All the moving around was making Ben tired to the point where he could sleep all week but it was worth it. 

Rey was sleeping still, so Ben carried her onto their private rented boat and loaded all their belongings onto it. Now the best part of the trip... 

Rey finding out where he had taken her, and what he planned on doing with the whole seven days they were here at the Maldives. 

He started up the boat and pulled out of the landing, heading on their short trip across the water to their rented house for the week.


	45. Forty four : Best Date Ever pt two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up to find herself in the Maldives. She gives Ben a surprise of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, fellow readers. Just wanted to pop in and see how y'all are doing, and if you're still following this story. 
> 
> I also wanted to let y'all know that this fic is almost finished and wanted to thank you all for the comments, bookmarks and the kudos that have been passed since the beginning. 
> 
> I cannot express how much I appreciate the eighty-one kudos that I have already. Keep em comin! Keep them comments too! Let me know what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> For now, sit back and enjoy!

Rey woke up to the smell of salt water and light coconut that drifted in with the breeze. She yawned and rolled over to say hi to Ben, but his spot was empty and cold. 

He must have gotten up way before she did, but Rey didn't care. She was comfortable where she was and laid there for a few minutes. It was a beautiful, humid morning and Rey got out of bed. 

The doors to their rent house were opened wide, and Rey padded outside in her slippers that were waiting on her side of the bed. Walking outside, Rey saw Ben standing by the edge of their deck, staring out into the horizon. 

"Ben? Where are we?" she asked, voice hoarse from lack of use. "The Maldives, Sri Lanka," said Ben softly, turning towards her. "I said I wanted to-" He was interrupted abruptly when Rey kissed him. 

Ben nearly fell over at the slight loss of balance and kissed her back, drinking her in as though he was dehydrated. He lifted her up and Rey said, breaking the kiss: "Bed. Now." 

Ben eagerly took them to bed and Rey smirked mischievously. "What are you doing?" asked Ben curiously when Rey got off the bed and turned towards him. 

"Put your hands above your head, pet," commanded Rey sternly, watching him with lust filled eyes. "I don't want you touching any part of me until I say you can. Is that understood, slave?" 

Ben raised an eyebrow, but complied. He was nervous on the outside but feeling excited on the inside, wanting to know what she had planned for him this particular day. 

Rey nodded in approval, walking up to him and climbing on top of him. Ben watched with dark, half lidded eyes and went to speak, but Rey put a finger up to shush him. 

She slowly took her bra off, popping one button at a time, before working down to her panties, which were soaking wet. "Feel what you do to me, Solo," said Rey, sexily, taking his hand and making him touch her dripping cunt. 

Ben groaned lowly at the feeling of her wetness, eyes darkening further and Rey tied his wrists above his head. She worked on kissing his neck lightly and sucking on it, lightly bruising it. 

Ben's cock hardened at the meer suggestion of the sensation he was being given and he wiggled uncomfortably. Rey continued trailing kisses down his stomach to his pelvis, where she started taking his boxers off. 

Ben let out a low moan that was almost a growl when his cock was freed from its restraints and Rey firmly gripped it before moving it along his member in firm long strokes. 

"Fuck....Rey...don't stop," said Ben, panting erratically and bucked into her hand slightly, to which he earned a spank on his bare ass. "God Rey... nnnh.. faster..." Rey easily complied, quickening her hand's pace on his cock. 

Just when he was about to orgasm, Rey let go of his cock which was harder than a stone and Ben growled in frustration. He wiggled once more, seeking friction and Rey massaged his balls. 

Ben couldn't hold himself back that time and bucked into her hand which continued to massage his testicles, and he let out a hard orgasm, spraying his seed all over Rey. But she wasn't done. 

"Touch me, pet," commanded Rey, untying his hands and putting them under her cunt. She removed her underwear and threw them across the room, rubbing against his hand. 

"Oh Ben... ohhhhhh.. don't stop," moaned Rey once Ben started thrusting his fingers into her and back out again. Wanting more friction than his fingers, Rey decided to award Ben by sliding herself on top of him, making him push deep inside. 

Ben gasped loudly, gripping the sheets tightly on either side and Rey panted heavily, adjusting to the new sensation. She lifted herself off him slowly and roughly back down, making the bed hit the wall. 

"Rey... so tight for me..." said Ben heavily, panting and grunting each time Rey slapped against him. Rey had put her hands over his while he helped her ride him like a horse. 

"Ben... oh.. want you deeper..." moaned Rey, eyes closed as she bounced, tits bouncing with her. Ben watched where they were joined, and kissed Rey heavily. 

Rey felt her orgasm coming on and she picked up her pace, concentrating on catching her orgasm and screamed out her release, Ben following with a low moan of his own. 

Rey fell to the side of him after sliding off his softened cock and smiled lazily before closing her eyes and falling back into a rather blissful sleep, Ben following after.


	46. Chapter forty five: best date ever pt three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a good night together.

The sun was setting off to the west, splashes of pinks, purples and oranges coloring the sky. The water reflected the sky, adding onto the beauty that had already formed. 

It was the third day of their vacation, now only having four more to go before they headed home again. Rey found her lingerie and put it on while Ben was outside, drying from his swim in the ocean. 

She felt the happiest she'd been in a long time, and walked out to the deck, where Ben was laying on a pool chair. He was wearing the speedo that he bought some time ago, and the V shape of his groin was showing, dipping into his swimwear. 

Rey stared at him for a while, and was startled out of her thoughts when Ben cleared his throat. "You have been staring at me for the last few minutes, Miss Niima," he said huskily into her ear. 

Rey felt all blood rush south, a dampness forming between her legs and she put her hands on his firm chest, feeling it as though it was the first time. He was warm, breathing shallowly and he reached down to kiss her. 

Rey responded by returning the light kiss and gripped his upper arm muscles. They continued kissing as Ben lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, where they would continue their activities. 

********** 

Ben laid her on the bed before rising again and said, voice lustful: "Get on your hands and knees, pet. Be a good girl for me, and you will get rewarded." Rey was nervous but complied and got onto all fours, waiting for him to make his next move. 

"Good girl," said Ben, crawling up behind her and eyeing her like meat. "You will call me master from now on..is that understood?" "Yes master," said Rey, rubbing against his crotch. 

"Oh, eager are we now?" asked Ben in mock surprise before smirking. "Ah ah, you aren't supposed to do anything without your master's consent, pet." Rey moaned in frustration at being teased, and she could feel him taking her panties off at an agonizing pace. 

"So wet for me already... for my cock only," commented Ben, eyes darkening in lust while he gripped her ass and pulled her towards him. Rey squeaked in surprise, but remained on all fours. 

Ben groaned when he inserted two fingers into her cunt, and held them there, basking in the sensation of it convulsing around his fingers. Rey gasped loudly which turned into a low moan when Ben started thrusting his fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. 

The only sounds was of the erratic breathing and lewd sounds of his fingers thrusting. Rey panted heavily, feeling her climax approaching and was about to release when Ben pulled his fingers out. 

"Master...." moaned Rey frustratedly. But Ben gripped her breasts into his large hands and massaged them, flicking at each nipple before dragging a finger along her sides. 

Ben felt his cock hardening and lengthening for Rey's cunt, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in her. After stroking his cock a few firm times, he aligned himself with her cunt and pushed in. 

"MASTER...." cried Rey at the sudden intrusion, arching her stomach in a bow, pushing against his balls, rubbing them in the meantime. Ben lifted onto his knees, lifting Rey to lean against his chest and began thrusting into her slow then hard. 

Rey rolled her eyes to the back of her head, feeling completely numb with all the sensations as Ben began humping her faster and harder. "You like this, you little slut," he said huskily between grunts, breath hot in her ear. 

Rey couldn't form words, too lost in pleasure to answer him and Ben's balls slapped against her bare ass as he fucked her hard. "Ohhhh.. master... faster.. unh.." moaned Rey, pushing against him. 

Ben panted hard, focusing on chasing his orgasm and fucked her even harder. Rey's tits bounced with each thrust and Ben was like an animal, fucking her uncontrollably. 

"Rey... oh fuck... unh.. so good," grunted Ben between pants. "You are going.. unh..to. unh..cum..with me..unh.." "Yes, master," said Rey, who was feeling like jell-o now, legs wobbly. 

Sweat formed between the two lovers, and Ben howled out his orgasm, pushing deep into her cunt, hitting the g-spot. Rey groaned, her cum dripping over his cock like a milk dipped cookie. 

Ben fell over, releasing his grip around Rey's collarbone and panted, his heart slowing down from its erratic beating. Rey was weakened, not wanting to move for a while. 

The two were exhausted from the constant sex they were having, and wanted nothing more than to snuggle in each other's arms. It was soothing and it wasn't long before the two were fast asleep.


	47. Forty six: Best date ever pt four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a life changing decision.

Ben woke late the next morning with a jolt, worrying himself for a brief moment until he realized that Rey was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled softly and put a hand out to gently caress her cheek. 

When she didn't stir, Ben slowly got out of bed and sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. The air was cool yet, the sun just barely rising in the horizon and he decided to pull a robe over his chilled body. 

It was about 5am in the morning when Ben left the small room to make coffee. He didn't have a good night's sleep, thinking about his parents. The nightmares he had when he first met Rey were still brewing in his mind, but he hasn't had them as often. 

He sat on a chair on their deck, looking to the horizon and wondered whatever had happened to his friends in the military. They separated at the base and never saw each other again. 

He was so lost in thought that when Rey said his name, he jumped and nearly fell into the railing of their deck. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Rey curiously, walking closer to him. 

"I couldn't sleep," said Ben, shaking his head as though frustrated. "I keep having these dreams still. Even though it's been about five years since I was serving in the military." 

"Are they bad dreams or are they mostly annoying?" asked Rey with a soft smile, sitting down next to him. "Sometimes the mind can make you pretty annoyed even when in sleep." 

Ben chuckled at that, and said: "They're bad enough to make me stay up. I find myself wondering what happened to the fellow soldiers I knew during my time in the military." 

"It's really unknown, especially this many years later," said Rey encouragingly. "But never think they've died. I am sure that if they had died, you would have gotten a letter." 

Ben sighed, and suddenly looked nervous as though he remembered he was going to ask something. Rey furrowed an eyebrow, confused until he said : 

"Rey, I have something I want to ask. I have been planning this for the last few weeks now. But first, I want to tell you that I love you. And I have since the first day that I saw you. 

"You were just standing there in Poe's office and I felt like I was gonna explode. And then.. you looked at me. I think I was practically a puddle by then. After we got together, my love only grew stronger. 

"And today, that love remains. I want you to be my lifelong partner and best friend. Rey, will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring, and opens the box. 

Rey was stunned silent for a long time, tears formed in her eye and she said Yes! She jumped into Ben's arms and hugged him tightly. "We are leaving tomorrow morning," said Ben excitedly. "I cut our trip short so we can get back to our friends." 

Rey nodded excitedly and lightly kissed him, full of love and thankfulness. She was happy all over again, as though the past had never happened in the first place. 

Ben smiled into the kiss and stood up to head back inside. He was feeling warm, fuzzy and like melted chocolate inside, wanting to jump up and down like a child. 

It has been many years since he had such a feeling, and even when those moments happened, they were rare. He basked in the feeling, soaking it up like sand sucks the sun up, and was basically the sun itself for the rest of that day. 

Rey was excited about telling her friends about the sudden news, since none of them were really expecting anything to happen so soon and she thought about the kind of dress that she was going to wear. 

Maybe Rose can help pick a dress with Kaydel's help as well. Yes, they would be a good choice to help pick out a dress. Rey never thought this day would arrive. 

As a child, she was belittled and told that she would never find a man who would love her enough to marry her. Welp. That was a painful thought to grow up with. 

But they were all wrong, and Rey is glad. She doesn't have to look back at her childhood, and push forwards. It's the only way to become who she was meant to be. 

And that included a mother, wife, best friend and lifelong partner. One who never lost hope in anything and always believed something would come out of their darkest hours. 

********** 

As she went to bed that night, Rey reflected back to her past and smiled slightly at the memories of people telling her things that hurt her feelings at the time. 

Now.... none of that mattered. Not one peice of it did. What did matter though... was her beloved fiancee. And perhaps their future children.


	48. Forty seven: Back at home and more news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are at home again. They tell their friends about their engagement simply by showing them something.

It felt nice to be home again for Ben and Rey. They were excited to tell their friends about their engagement, and were going to see Finn and Kaydel first. 

Poe would have to wait longer for a bigger surprise since he had doubted they would ever get back together after what'd happened. 

********************** 

After resting a while, Ben and Rey decided to head out to their friends' place unexpected, to make things more exciting. Luckily for them, Finn and Kaydel were home this fateful day. 

Rey was just about to knock on the door when Finn opened it and smiled widely. He immediately hugged her and was hugged back with just as much emotion. But things were about to get better. 

Finn allowed them into the house with excitement, calling his wife downstairs to see who had decided to make an unexpected appearance and asked them: "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were on vacation." 

"We were, but something has come up," said Ben, trying not to smile. "Something important has come up, and we thought you would love to hear this before Poe does." 

Finn was confused, raising an eyebrow and looked between the two. Kaydel came down and smiled as well at the sight of Ben and Rey sitting on the couch. 

"What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Rey and I are engaged," said Ben, smiling brightly now, unable to hide it for much longer. "WHAT?!" cried Finn happily, standing up in disbelief. 

"We're getting married, Finn," said Rey happily. "I don't know exactly when, but we're getting married." "Oh my God, Rey," cried Finn, pulling her into a tight hug. "Poe is going to fly out the window when he finds out about this, you know that, right?" 

Ben and Rey smiled at each other, already knowing how their other friend was going to react to the news. "Oh, we know," said Rey with a grin. 

********************** 

By time early evening came around, Ben pulled into the Damerons' driveway and got out of the car. He sighed, rubbing his hands nervously and Rey gripped his arm lightly. 

The newly engaged couple walked together holding hands to the front door and Ben knocked lightly. Amelia peeked through the eye hole in the door and opened it. 

"Ben? Rey?" said Amelia, confused. "Is something wrong that you came unexpected?" "No, Miss Dameron, it's quite the opposite," said Ben politely. "We have a surprise for you and your husband." 

"Poe is sleeping at the moment," said Amelia, still concerned. "But, come in. I will fetch him if it is of importance." She stepped back and Rey followed Ben into the house. 

Amelia headed upstairs to wake Poe from his nap and Rey said while they waited: "Is something wrong with her, babe? She seemed on the rude side, Ben." "She's also pregnant," said Ben softly, looking at Rey. "You'll understand her someday." 

Rey blushed at his words and they continued to chat while they waited for Amelia to come down with her husband. It wasn't long before the married couple came downstairs. 

Ben stood up when he saw Poe sluggishly walk into the living room and said: "Poe. We have some unexpected news. I apologize for not calling ahead of time, but for this, we wanted to really surprise you." 

"Ben and I are getting married," said Rey as smoothly as she could, despite her excitement bubbling inside her. Amelia gasped in shock, and Poe woke up quickly. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he cried loudly in happiness. "Ben Solo, is she kidding?" "No..we are really getting married," said Ben with a smile, lifting Rey's head to show them her ring. 

Poe was in happy tears, and Amelia had hugged them as tight as she could with her rounded belly filled with another child. It was filled with happiness and partying afterwards. 

**************** 

Ben laid down that night to get some much needed sleep and started thinking of his late mother. He secretly wished that she was still around to see her son get married. 

But he knew she would be watching from heaven and with that thought, Ben fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	49. Forty eight: Planning the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey plan on when they want to do their big day.

"We should start discussing when we want our wedding date," said Rey while she was folding their laundry she'd hung outside. "It's going to be fall soon, and I was hoping we'd do it before then." 

Ben hummed his agreement, sitting on the bed and reading a book. He sighed, putting down his book and looked at her, watching her fold laundry before replying to her statement: 

"Why can't we just wait until springtime so that we have enough time to send out invitations and get what we need? Wedding planning takes quite a while, Rey. It's not like a birthday party that you can just whip up and throw together in two weeks." 

Rey sighed, knowing he was right and put the clothes in their proper places. She was frustrated, but she hid that emotion from Ben and continued to do her chores. 

They talked about the kinds of foods they wanted, and how large they should make their cake for the guests. Rey was nervous but excited about the whole thing. 

Ben seemed calm, staying collected and focused on his work than much else. It was important for him to try and find a job, especially with everything happening. 

Rey was still being paid for what she had started doing about five years ago, and she was glad for it. All they needed to focus on was getting Ben to start working again. 

It was hard for him to find one and Rey worried he might not find one at all, even though there wasn't anything wrong with him in the physical side of him. She told him that it was okay for her to stabilize them for the while. 

********** 

"I think that I figured out when the wedding will be," said Ben in finality after planning out everything for the last five hours. He looked exhausted, and Rey looked up from an ad she was reading. 

"Yea, and when do you think you figured it out?" asked Rey curiously, doubtful about the fact he actually figured something out. "I doubt you have actually figured it out, Solo." 

"Hey, I am not that bad," said Ben in mock offense. "I don't see you making any suggestions, Niima." Rey glared at him using her last name and Ben just laughed. 

"It's only fair," said Ben, laughing and asking for trouble. "You used my last name, too." "Yeah, that's out of the question," said Rey, feigning being important. "I'm a woman; I get to to do whatever I want want, Solo, and you are going to be obedient to that." 

"Ha!" scoffed Ben loudly, shaking his head. "Right, I would like to see you try that, Niima." Rey playfully slapped him on his arm with her sandal and Ben flinched, faking that it hurt. 

"But what do you think our day should be on?" asked Rey on the serious side. "I was thinking that we could do it in June, like within the first week or so of that month." 

Rey hummed, and nodded her approval before saying: "I like that idea. But for now, let's take a break and eat dinner. Besides, you're going to get punished for your attitude towards me." 

"Ooh, I am real scared," said Ben, mocking fear and trying not to grin. Rey simply crossed her arms, giving him a serious expression and it was enough to make him stop. 

"The more you keep doing that, the more I am going to add to your punishment," said Rey, trying to stay serious as though she was actually mad. "And you better not enjoy it too much." 

"Who says I would?" asked Ben, standing up to follow her into the kitchen. Rey only scoffed, not bothering to turn to look at him and continued to prep their dinner. 

*************** 

Later that night, Rey and Ben were snuggling after repeatedly making love to each other. Rey was exhausted from the day's events, and hoped that everything would go well. 

"You're upset about something," said Ben softly, studying her features carefully. "I know you didn't say anything; you don't have to. I can read your emotions as clear as a book." 

"I just hope that everything goes as planned," said Rey softly, rolling away from him and buying her face into her pillow. "It worries me a lot. I am afraid of you walking away again, this time not coming back." 

"I wouldn't-" started Ben but was interrupted. "I don't know that," said Rey sharply. "Yes, we have been together for some time now. But that doesn't stop you from walking away again." 

That hurt, and Ben sighed heavily. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what he did and didn't realize that this was a lot for her to take in still. How selfish of him not to consider how she felt. 

By the time he went to apologize to her for everything, she was already sleeping and Ben continued to look towards the ceiling, lost in deep thought until he, too, fell asleep.


	50. Forty nine: Sending the invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey work on sending out the invitations to their wedding.

"I am sending out invitations to those who I know will come before I add others," said Ben, looking up from the current wedding card that he was writing. "I don't want to those who'll come for sure wait any longer than they have to." 

"Okay," said Rey, paying attention to her own set of cards. Ben sighed, rubbing his temple and set the pen he was holding down on the table. He stood up and walked over to Rey, who looked up at him. 

"I think we should take a walk," said Ben, taking Rey's pen and putting it on the table, grabbing her hands in his. "It's been a long time since we have walked on the boardwalk." 

"We can walk anywhere," said Rey firmly, "but there. I don't want to retrace our steps that we made five years ago, Ben. I am sure you don't, either, unless you mean to tell me it didn't affect you as much as me." 

Ben bowed his head, focusing his gaze on her hands and said nothing in response. Rey held her serious, pained expression unwaveringly and waited for him to respond. 

Words seemed impossible at this point for Ben, as they were getting stuck in his throat everytime he wanted to say them. Instead, he chose to let his emotions decided what to do. 

He broke into sobs and was on his knees, not knowing how else to deal with the sudden rollercoaster of emotions that threatened to drown him If he didn't let them out. 

Rey sighed sympathetically, pulling him in for a hug and let him cry his emotions out. She now knew how bad he'd felt about doing what he did and that he regretted every moment being away from her. 

It's what he told her just a few months ago when they talked about the subject of their mistakes and Rey didn't believe him then. It was pretty much obvious now. 

Rey helped him to their shared bedroom and laid him on the bed carefully. She decided to examine him, making sure he was doing alright physically where she wouldn't have to worry about it later on. 

It was her favorite part of her job; searching for any unknown injuries on someone and making sure their health was as great as it ever could be. She was no medic but was trained enough to know when something was wrong. 

Once she knew everything was alright, Rey dressed him for the night and went out to put the mail in the box for tomorrow's mailman. She sighed, feeling content and stood outside for a few moments, enjoying the cool air. 

It didn't dawn on Rey that so much had already happened since she first met Ben that day in the office. He was a very different person then compared to now, but she was glad to know him. 

Rey didn't want to imagine what her life would have been like if she never met Ben, let alone ever falling in love with him. That was a rather disturbing thought and Rey shook her head, walking back inside the house. 

************ 

Ben hadn't moved from the position he laid down in when Rey returned to the bedroom and she gazed upon him from the doorway, eyes softened. He has been doing okay with his nightmares, and Rey was proud of that too. 

He shifted slightly, indicating that he was waking up and Rey walked up to him, letting him know she was in the house still and that she hadn't abandoned him for anything. 

Ben looked at her with relief when he finally landed his gaze on her and said, voice rough from his tears earlier in the day: "How long have I been sleeping?" "Not long," said Rey softly, sitting next to him and pushing some hair out of his face. 

"You didn't leave," said Ben, surprised at the fact she was still there. "Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rey softly, knowing. "I don't care that you cried like that earlier, Ben. We all have them, and we can't control when they're going to happen." 

Ben nodded, looking at her lovingly and sighed quietly, looking at the time. It was past ten, and he was hungry for they didn't get around to eating their supper. Rey smiled, knowing what he wanted and ran to get some food from the kitchen. 

Ben got out of bed and was about to follow her to the kitchen when Rey returned to the room. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a motherly tone, making Ben raise both eyebrows. 

"I was just coming to see what you were doing," said Ben sheepishly, looking at her in mock shame, though Rey could tell he wasn't being serious. "Yeah, I bet you were," said Rey, unbelieving. "But you're going to sit down and eat. NOW." 

Ben didn't move and Rey glared at him, hoping he would get the sign that she was being serious. "Ben Solo, get your ass on that bed right now or else you won't get dinner." 

That was enough to get him to listen and they ate their dinner in silence. Shortly afterwards, the two went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately, forgetting about everything that's happened.


	51. Fifty: A night filled with love and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben share a lustful night together.

Three days later. 6pm, Friday, September 5th. 

Ben walked into the house, carrying grocery bags and set them onto the counter in the kitchen. Rey wasn't in the room, which was strange but Ben dismissed it and he continued to put said groceries away. 

Rey was in the bedroom, making their bed when Ben walked in and smiled a toothy smile. She looked up at him and returned his smile, before saying, "You've returned. I wasn't expecting you for another hour." 

Wrapping his arms around her lovingly, Ben sighed deeply and said, voice rumbly: "I wanted to come home to you. Didn't want to spend the next six hours in town, especially with the traffic." 

Rey giggled softly, turning around in his arms so that she was facing him and lightly planted a kiss on his soft, plush lips. Ben grunted softly, backing her up while returning the kiss until she was pinned against the wall. 

He deepened the kiss, tongue seeking entry and was granted access. Rey eagerly french kissed him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt but Ben stopped her by gripping her wrists gently. 

Placing them by her side, Ben undid her shirt, popping one button at a time, eyes darkening with each lowering button and slowly slid her shirt off. The material fell to the ground in a lump, leaving Rey standing in her bra and pants. 

She blushed, staring at him with anticipation, and unzipped her pants, going at a slow pace. Ben felt his cock perk with interest, and he swallowed thickly, unmoving. 

"Your turn," said Rey, voice thick with lust and stepped forward to assist him in undressing himself. Ben groaned loudly, planting a hand on the wall to stabilize himself and he lightly kissed her. 

Ben's cock sprung free from its painful confines and rested against his stomach, to which Rey felt all feelings rush south at the sight of. She grabbed his shoulders to pull him forward to kiss him. 

Ben inserted two fingers into her wet cunt, sliding them in and out until she was dripping for him. The problem was, she already was ready for him. "So wet for me already..." said Ben lowly, lustful eyes looking up from his crouched position. 

Rey planted her hands on his shoulders for support while he ate her out, licking her juices and sent puffs of hot breath into her dripping cunt. Once he felt that she was ready, Ben stood and lifted her onto his hips, sliding his cock into her in the meantime. 

The conjoined couple groaned at the sensation, Rey breathing heavily and Ben said, voice shaking with lust: "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" "I'm fine," grunted Rey while attempting to buck into him. "You just need to move." 

Ben grew excited, not hesitating to thrust into her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her smooth walls clamping around his cock as he made love to her. He reached and sucked her neck, placing bite marks on her neck. 

Rey moaned with each thrust, meeting them with her own and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him in closer. Ben grunted erratically as he pushed deeper into her, hitting the g-spot each time, to which Rey gasped loudly. 

"Ben..." cried out Rey, half moaning half whining in pleasure. "Don't stop... I'm so close..." That encouraged Ben and he pounded harder and deeper into her, going almost animalistic. 

There was nothing but the crude sounds of their lovemaking and moans. Ben could feel his orgasm coming, so he slowed a bit and breathed hot breaths onto Rey's neck, which was enough to make her release her own. "Ohhhhh Ben," whined Rey through her orgasm, white flashing in her eyes for a brief moment. Her cum milked his cock, which encouraged him to lose control of himself and he orgasmed as well, stilling completely as he did. 

The two panted heavily, Ben bracing his arms on either side of her and kissed her softly, out of breath from their sex. He smiled slightly, completely exhausted and Rey smiled brightly at him. 

Ben slid out after his cock softened and said, "That was amazing. But we're getting our juices all over the floor, so let's get a shower in and eat dinner since I brought home groceries." 

"Sounds like a plan," said Rey as she allowed Ben to carry her into the bathroom. Ben sighed heavily, starting the shower and putting the water on lukewarm, where it didn't burn either one of them. 

Once the water was warm enough, Ben carried Rey into the tub and gently set her down on a seat. He washed her lovingly, treating her as though she were a breakable item and Rey felt content. 

She did the same to Ben, washing everything that was accessible and rinsed him thoroughly. They both got out and dried off before heading downstairs to make their dinner. 

***************** 

Later that night after they ate dinner, Ben and Rey decided to do another round of lovemaking before they fell asleep and Rey orgasmed harder than she had just a few hours before. 

Ben intended to get her pregnant, pushing as deeply as he could, and released his seed. Both fell asleep right after, uncaring if they were both still naked and uncovered by the blankets.


	52. Fifty one: An unexpected diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds out that she is sicker than she thought. Poe reaches out to his friends for support.

Amelia woke up with a heavy cough, nearly choking as she sat up quickly and ran to their bathroom down the hall. She had lost her food from earlier that day and was feeling weakened. 

Unable to walk and not wanting to wake her kids up by calling for her husband, Amelia rested against the wall of the bathroom after flushing the toilet. It didn't rid the smell of her puke, but enough that it wasn't as strong. 

Amelia sighed, feeling like someone weighed her down with thousand pound weights and she closed her eyes, falling asleep again right by the toilet. 

************ 

Poe woke up later that morning to his daughter telling him that mommy wasn't responding to her and he immediately got up. "Where's your mother, Ily?" asked Poe, worried. 

"In the bathroom, dad," said Ily, wanting to cry. "I found her this morning.... she's not responding..." "Shh, it's okay," said Poe, picking his daughter up and carrying her to the bathroom with him. 

Amelia was laying unconscious when Poe walked in and set his daughter down. He walked up to his wife and checked her pulse, making sure she was okay. "Ily, get your brother," he said eerily calm. "Now." 

"What's going on, daddy?" cried Ily, scared out of her mind as she turned to do as her dad asked. "Your mother is very sick," said Poe sadly, yet worried about his wife. "We need to get her to a hospital. Now." 

While his daughter went to fetch her younger brother, Poe called an ambulance and waited for the officials to arrive. He was worried, but had to remain calm in front of his children. 

Before fifteen minutes passed, officials were rushing into the house with a stretcher and lifted Amelia onto it. She was barely breathing, chest rising and falling almost unnoticeable. 

******* 

The ambulance rushed to the hospital in a matter of minutes, and Poe made phone calls to Ben, Rey, Rose and Finn. "My wife has fallen ill," said Poe, voice cracked with raw emotion. 

"Poe, just hang on," said Ben through the phone. "We are almost there. Just a couple miles out. I'll see you soon." Poe nodded, though he knew Ben couldn't see it and he eventually told him "ok." 

********** 

The five friends got together at the entrance of the hospital, and Poe was in tears. Rose watched his children while he let out his emotions and she said, voice soft: 

"Have they diagnosed her with anything yet?" "No," said Poe regretfully, wiping his eyes with his hands. "I haven't heard anything about her yet though I would really like to know what's killing my wife." 

"It's alright, Poe," said Ben softly, understanding. "You're not alone here right now." Poe looked at him but didn't respond and sat down on a seat the furthest from his friends. 

*********** 

For what seemed like hours, an older doctor came out and said: "Mr. Dameron?" Poe stopped his pacing and eagerly looked at the female doctor. "That's me," he said, voice nervous. 

"We have taken tests on your wife," started the doctor while shifting through paperwork. "Your wife has been diagnosed with pneumonia, which matches the symptoms you have told the paramedics." 

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Poe, falling to his knees before the doctor said anything. "That's hard to say," said the doctor sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mr Dameron." 

The doctor walked away and a nurse came up to them to tell them that Amelia was ready to be seen by everyone. Poe cried when he saw his wife laying there, covered in tubes. 

He sat by her, and stroked her hair gently, caressing it as though it might be the last time he'll ever get to. It was hard for Rey to watch and she found herself turning away to let tears fall. 

Her fiance sighed quietly and attended to her, holding her close. "It's going to be alright, baby," he said, hugging her tightly. "I have faith in that. Don't let go of yours."


	53. Chapter fifty two: We're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Ben, Rose, and Finn stay with Poe while his wife fights her new diagnosis.

It was early the next morning when Poe woke up, having never left the visitor center to the hospital. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and looked around the rather giant room. 

Ben and Rey were sleeping on the couch with his son on their lap while Rose was already moving around. Finn was out on the ground, snoring away still and Rose said once she noticed Poe was up: "Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit," said Poe softly, bowing his head and staring into his hands. "I worry about her. Having a spouse that could potentially die is the most scariest part of being married and in love with them." 

He quietly sobbed, once again a broken man and Rose sighed sympathetically, walking over to him. She sat down and hugged him tightly, letting him know that she was there for him. That they were there for him. 

The two sat there together, watching the sun rise above the city in the early morning hours and talked about stuff, including about Amelia's currently declining health. 

**************** 

Three hours later, the others slowly started shifting slightly and Ben smiled at Rey, who was still snuggled against him. She was awake, but was closing her eyes to block them from the bright sunlight. 

Poe wasn't in the room when everyone woke up, and Rose said: "He'd gone to see his wife as soon as she was awake enough. He couldn't wait for the visitor hours to be available." 

Finn nodded in understanding, and Ben just shook his head. "Rey, you kind of need to move," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Your elbow is digging into my side right now." 

"Oh! Sorry," said Rey, quickly sitting up and Ben just laughed. "What? I was hurting you... how is that funny?" "It's not," laughed Ben, "but your reaction to it is." Rey just glared at him and went to get some coffee from the other side of the room. 

************ 

After everyone was awake enough and had something to eat, the four friends walked down to see Amelia in the hospital room. They were all saddened by what they saw. 

Amelia was laying on her back, with an IV tube in her arm, and was pale as though she was already gone. But she was breathing, and Poe took it for granted. 

He was holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles and was talking softly to her. Ben and Finn walked over to him first, to which Amelia weakly greeted them with a small smile. 

"Hey," said Ben softly, trying to keep his posture soft, hiding his own worry. "How are you doing?" "I'm not doing too good," coughed Amelia, looking at him. "Where's the others?" 

"They're waiting just on the other side of the door," said Ben softly, crouching to her level. "It's for your safety and ours, Amelia. We don't want you to get any sicker." 

"You're so sweet," said Amelia with a smile. "When are you going to get married?" "We haven't talked about that a lot," admitted Ben regretfully. "She's been busy picking up a job and I have been busy figuring out most of the wedding plans, such as who to invite." 

"I'm so happy for you two," said Amelia, eyes soft and slightly watery. "This is one of the things you have to watch out for and be prepared for. This is no easy life." 

"Has the doctor said anything about how you're doing?" asked Poe, curious. "No, she'll come in later to check on me," said Amelia, eyes sorrowful. "They checked on me all night long about every two hours or so." 

"I wish you hadn't gotten sick," said Poe, bowing his head and putting it on the edge of the bed. "It's going to be okay, love," said Amelia sadly, looking at him. "Go and find some lunch. All of you." 

Poe nodded and kissed her hand before reluctantly turning to leave the room, Ben following close behind him. Rey looked up from her book when Ben walked over to her and said: 

"She's pretty sick in there, baby. I don't know how well she's going to be after this. We should go find some food while we are around here." Rey stood up and took his hand in hers, but not before kissing him lightly. 

The five of them left the hospital and Rey said to everyone: "We all know that she is very sick right now and that we're all worried about her. But let's stick together and remind each other that we are in this together."


	54. Chapter fifty three: Final Wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey make their final wedding plans. Poe is told his wife needs to stay in the hospital until they can get the fever down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow readers! I just wanted to drop in and apologize for the late updates on the story. 
> 
> A lot has been going on and I haven't been in the mood to write much. But here's another chapter for you and keep em kudos and comments comin!

Ben sighed in exhaustion, slamming a book down onto the table in the waiting room and stood up to stretch his legs. He looked at Rey, who was listening to music on her phone and smiled softly at her. 

Finn and Rose were walking together to go to meet Kaydel, who'd finally came to meet them at the hospital. It was a relieving renunion; Finn was glad to know his wife was doing okay. 

"What's going on with you?" Rey asked, finally noticing that Ben was pacing around. "Am just tired," said Ben seriously, stopping to look at her. "I finished planning our wedding." 

Rey set her phone down in interest at those words and walked over to her fiance, who greeted her with open arms. "So... what're the plans?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him. 

"The plans are to marry this spring, and I have invited most of our friends," said Ben, sounding proud of himself. "Amelia is very sick right now, so I don't know if Poe is gonna want to be there." 

"Why can't we just marry right here?" asked Rey curiously, looking at her fiance with sad eyes. "Spring is only a week and a half from now, Ben. She probably isn't going to be discharged from here by then." 

"I don't think we can do that," said Ben doubtfully, turning to hold her against his chest. "But it wouldn't be a bad idea if we could." He sighed softly, breathing deeply and looked out the window. 

Rey turned her head when Rose and Finn returned with Kaydel and she greeted the three of them. "How is Amelia?" asked Kaydel curiously, though worried. "She's getting worse," said Ben regretfully. "We don't think she'll be able to come to our wedding." 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," cried Kaydel softly. "I assume that is where Poe is right now?" "Yeah," said Ben, nodding. "He stayed with her all night long. Though he wasn't supposed to." 

***************** 

Poe was sitting next to his sleeping wife when the doctor walked in and ran some tests on Amelia. The doctor frowned once the tests came in and said, voice regretful: 

"Mr Dameron, I am sorry to say that your wife has to stay here until her fever drops. She has risen above the normal point, and needs to be closely monitored until it goes down." 

Poe sobbed at those words, tightening his grip on his wife's hand and the doctor walked out again after doing some minor checkups. He buried his face into the side of the bed and Ben walked in. 

"They're keeping her until her fever runs down," said Poe, voice muffled by the bed. "I don't know how long that's going to be. She's been sleeping more than being awake and spending time with us." 

"Rey and I are getting married in a week and a half," said Ben softly, sitting down next to Poe. "If your wife doesn't feel better by next week, we'll be getting married right here in the hospital." 

Poe nodded, thankful, but sadness was dripping from him like water. He said nothing in response, instead continued his focus on his wife. Ben patted Poe's shoulder lightly and walked out of the room. 

"Let's go get some food," he said to Rey, who nodded. "The rest of you, stay with Poe and keep him some company. The two of us will get some food for you all." 

The two left once they got confirmations from their friends and Kaydel sighed, feeling awful for Poe to be suffering like he was. Finn noticed her sadness and said confidently: "It's going to be alright. We're not alone." 

"He's not alone, you mean," said Kaydel, looking at him then to Poe through the window. "Does he know you guys have his back?" "Yes," confirmed Finn with a nod. "He has been told that many times now." 

"Well, that's good," said Kaydel while sitting down. "It's all he needs right now. That's what matters to him the most; is your support." "I know, and he does appreciate it," said Finn, sighing and sitting next to her. "But he doesn't show it the way he would." 

"Pfft. Of course not," scoffed Kaydel lightly, watching nurses move about down the hall. "He's in a rough situation right now, and if he isn't thankful for you guys right now, he will be later on." 

Finn nodded and the two sat in silence for a while before Kaydel decided to go in and visit Poe inside the room. She was worried sick herself but like the others, she had to be strong. 

Only if Amelia would get better in time for the wedding.


	55. Chapter fifty four: Some much needed time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben spend some much needed time together before they get married.

They were relieved when Poe said that the couple needed time together before their wedding ceremony and Ben was escastic. He was jumping for joy when he told Rey that they were booked in a hotel room for a night. 

Rey was confused, asking if they really should be leaving Poe behind to deal with his wife and Ben said, "He needs his time with her, too. If anything, he needs the time with his wife more than you and I need time together." 

"I suppose, but that still doesn't stop me from feeling awful about leaving," said Rey, packing up her bag that sat in the visitor room. "I don't understand anything about being married." 

"Neither do I," said Ben honestly, walking up to her and hugging her tightly to his chest. "Poe's a married man, Rey. He's more experienced with this kind of stuff than you and I, okay? If he says it's ok to go, then we should go." 

Rey nodded briefly before continuing to pack her bag and Finn walked over to them. "I'll call you if Amelia's health declines," he said reassuringly. "You two haven't had much time together. You earned it. We'll keep an eye on Poe." 

"Thanks a lot, man," said Ben as he man hugged Finn and the hug was reciprocated. Rey watched them and Ben turned to her immediately after saying farewell to Finn. 

"You ready, baby?" asked Ben softly, pulling Rey close to him and the two of them walked out of the building close to each other. 

************ 

The hotel was huge, large doors that held the name of the place across them when Ben and Rey arrived at their destination. Rey was in awe, looking at the large building before them and hadn't realized that Ben was already making his way inside when he called her name. 

Rey rushed to catch up with him and the two checked into their hotel room. That, too, was huge and was filled with luxurious items such as a large bed and a giant bathroom. 

It was meant for lovers and Ben smirked at his fiance's reaction to the room. "I take it you like it," he said huskily, walking over to his fiance in his boxers. "It's the only place close enough to the hospital that I could find." 

"Oh, I'm sure it was," smiled Rey into his shoulder and she looked at him. She reached forwards and lightly kissed him, as though it was the first time she'd kissed a boy. Ben returned the kiss eagerly, quickly deepening it as he backed her against a wall. 

The kiss was so good that Rey felt lightheaded and she wrapped one leg around his hip for support. Ben felt his cock growing in interest, becoming painful underneath its restraints. 

Rocking gently against her pelvis, Ben reached under her shirt and began rubbing her nipples playfully, to which Rey answered with a strangled groan. A pool of wetness formed between her legs and Rey bucked into his crotch. 

Ben lifted her so that she was held by his hips as he roughly rocked into her through their clothes, breaking the kiss long enough to rip the buttons off her shirt and drop it on the ground. 

"So wet for me already, baby... dripping for this cock," he said lowly into her ear, hot breath tickling her neck. Rey gasped loudly when Ben entered a finger into her dripping cunt and began thrusting it gently. 

"Bennn... oh..." said Rey softly, drawing him closer to her with her legs and bucking into his hand seeking friction. "Feels so good... oh don't stop Ben.. nnn.. I need you..." "Beg for my cock, baby," said Ben huskily, watching her with lustful eyes and unzipped his pants eagerly. 

His cock sprung free from his boxers and rested against her upper thigh. Rey gasped when it brushed against her dripping and hot cunt, to which Ben smirked. 

"Please Ben.. Gods I need your cock," panted Rey heavily, bucking into him. "You're quite eager, aren't you?" asked Ben cockily, before roughly aligning himself with her cunt and thrusted into her. 

Ben groaned long and lowly, feeling her cunt clamp around his throbbing cock and he began humping her slowly, enjoying every feeling of his cock gliding along her walls. Rey moaned and whimpered every time Ben pulled out and roughly thrusted back in. 

Wanting more friction, Rey squeezed her legs around his hips to pull him deeper and met each of his thrusts with her own. "Fuck Rey.. so tight for this cock," grunted Ben erratically, panting thickly as he continued to fuck her. "Such a whore for this cock, aren't you? You like it when I fuck you with this cock.." 

"Oh Ben.. feels so good," panted Rey with a small grunt. "Fuck me harder... faster... ohh..." Ben didn't hesitate to do as asked and fucked her harder, to which Rey responded with "Yes! Fuck.... oh daddy... harder..." 

Ben grunted loudly, the sound of their sex the only noise in the room other than their grunts and loud moans. "You're such a good girl, Rey," grunted Ben, humping her hard enough to smack against the wall. "You deserve to cum, don't you?" 

"Ben... oh BEN... I'm so close.... OH GOD!" cried Rey as she climaxed, pulling him as close as she could and Ben continued to fuck her while she came down from her release. 

He planted his hands on either side of her and kissed her lightly, feeling his climax coming on. Pounding into her harder, he chased his orgasm and stilled completely when he released, cumming deeply into her. 

Both were covered in sweat by the time they were done having sex and Rey just laughed softly, watching his face for an expression. Ben pulled out once his cock was softened and tucked it back into his boxers. The two then went to bed, too exhausted to do anything else.


	56. Fifty five: She'd want us to be strong for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are excited to be married in exactly one week. Though their excitement was dampened by the memory of Amelia currently hospitalized.

Rey woke with a sore back the next morning, finding themselves on the floor next to the wall where they had sex the night before. She yawned with a smile, looking next to her sleeping fiance. 

Ben was passed out on his back, a strand of hair across his face and Rey chuckled softly. Unable to resist herself, she reached down and lightly stroked his cock through his boxers. 

He was still unresponsive at first, snoring deeply until he started mumbling her name and reacted to her touches. "Rey.... don't..." mumbled Ben sleepily, eyes still closed. "Still early yet." 

"We need to get back to the hospital," whispered Rey into his ear, before kissing it and pecking his lips lightly. "C'mon, Ben Solo. Get your ass up." She smacked him and that made him wake up with a jolt. 

Ben grunted, glaring at her through sleepy eyes and sighed deeply. "That hurt, y'know," he said sleepily, sitting up slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure it did," said Rey, feigning apology. "But you weren't responding to anything else I was doing." 

Ben got up and packed their stuff again, though it wasn't really touched more than them digging through it for their food. Rey sighed tiredly, getting back into her clothes from the day before and looked at Ben, who was texting someone. 

"You alright, babe?" she asked curiously, walking over to her fiance. "It's Amelia," said Ben simply, bowing his head. "What's wrong, baby?" asked Rey, now worried. "She fell sicker," said Ben softly, sitting down for a moment. "Her temperature went up, so she's in the ER." 

Rey's curious expression fell into that of a sad one and she sobbed lightly, worried now that Amelia may die before she gets to see them married. "We must get to the hospital," she said, voice firm. 

Ben agreed and the two were off heading back to the hospital before they knew it. Poe was sobbing heavily, holding his children close to his chest and was almost on his knees. 

Ben ran up to him and hugged him tightly, while Finn informed Rey of what exactly had happened throughout the night. Rey cried while she hugged Finn and Kaydel shook her head sadly. 

The five friends stood in the waiting room for a long time, mourning over Ameila. It was hard for Poe to accept this kindness, wanting to be as close to his wife as he could. 

He worried that she would die before the night ended, and that the last few days would be the last ones he would ever have with her. Poe paced around after having broke the hug by roughly pushing everyone away. 

"It's going to be alright," said Ben softly, attempting to calm Poe. "No, it won't," snapped Poe, turning towards him. "You don't know what this feels like. You don't know what it feels like having a wife that's fucking dying before your eyes!" 

Ben gulped, sitting on the other side of the room and Poe just glared at him. The tension was rough in the room and Rey sighed before speaking: "Enough, you two. 

"Bickering will get us no where. Amelia wouldn't want this for us to be doing while she's sick. Even IF she was dying, this would be the last thing she'd want us doing. 

"She'll be okay. She is one of the toughest women I know of and I know that she won't let this illness to defeat her. So let's be strong for her right now. That's what I am going to do." Finn smiled while Poe shifted onto one foot and sighed deeply in displeasure. He shook his head and walked out of the room, not looking back to see if someone was following him. 

"That was really helpful," said Kaydel, sighing. "I think Poe just needs us to be here without anyone trying to help him with words. Silence is often the best cure." 

"He's just having a tough time right now," said Finn, pulling his wife close to him in a hug. "Let's just forget about our fight and continue in silence for right now. Though I can't fault Rey here because she is right." 

Ben leaned back into his seat and fell asleep immediately. He was tired, still wore out from fucking Rey the night before and Rey chuckled lightly at the memory. 

"Do I want to know what you and Ben were up to last night while you were away?" asked Kaydel, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "We had sex," said Rey bluntly before she could stop herself and was embarrassed. 

Thankfully Poe's kids were sleeping and Kaydel laughed out loud. "Well, that's good to know," she said between laughing. "Was it good sex?" "Ohhhh yeah," said Rey dreamily, then she laughed. 

The two women talked and laughed about stuff until Poe was nice enough to return with their dinner which consisted of multiple meals. Amelia was pretty sick right now... 

But she had her husband and a group of friends who are sure to remain strong for her.


	57. Author's notes

This isn't a chapter but something I wanted to bring up since a lot has happened over the last couple of weeks. 

I just got fired from a job that barely lasted a month over developing a crush on my supervisor, who was extremely friendly to me. 

Just thought I would pop in and see how you all were doing. Feel free to keep sending me those comments and kudos. 

I don't know when I will be updating this fic. But enjoy until I do post an actual chapter. Thanks so much for your understanding.


	58. Fifty seven: The night before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are excited to get married the following day. However, saddening news was shared with the group of friends that may dampen the couple's excitement.

Ben was pacing around restlessly, pausing to look outside every one or two steps and sighed deeply. He was excited to be married the following day but was nervous.. 

Amelia wasn't doing any better, remaining in her coma like state and it didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon. Poe was agonized, falling to his knees at the information. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Dameron," said Dr Kalonia, crossing her arms respectfully. "We are doing everything we can for your wife, but it's up to her body to decide whether it will heal or not." 

The doctor walked away to attend to another patient while the upsetting news sunk in with everyone in the room. Poe was sobbing, barely able to move from his spot on the floor where he'd fallen to his knees and Rey lowered her head, taking Finn's hand in hers. 

Kaydel looked like she wanted to scream a curse and Ben couldn't blame her. Rose sighed, looking out the window as though in deep thought. They had been here for a week and two days already, but they were losing hope. 

It was not the wedding that Ben had wanted for Rey, but he wanted to support his friend that he'd known for years. Rey was upset that they wouldn't be going on their honeymoon right after the wedding, but was understanding at the moment. 

"You'll get the honeymoon, babe," said Ben softly, walking over to Rey. "It'll be okay." "Tell that to Poe," said Rey, motioning towards their now sleeping friend. "This is what you would be doing, too, if I had fallen ill." 

Ben's eyes softened. "I know. I'm sorry, I just.." He sighed, and Rey dragged his eyes up to meet hers. "It's okay, Solo. I know this is not what you wanted for me, but we can't control what our body does." 

With that, Ben smiled slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. Rey smiled back after they kissed and Ben pulled her over to where some blankets and pillows were waiting. 

He yawned loudly and laid down, unhappy with having to lay on hard ground but didn't care as long as he was with his soon-to-be wife. Rey laid down soon after and fell asleep immediately. 

It had been a rough week and two days for them but they'd made it this far even if the future was still quite blurry. No one knew what was going to happen next. 

"I hope that Amelia will wake up," said Rose finally, breaking the heavy silence. "This is the darkest day of our lives, I think." "It's been the darkest two weeks that we've ever been through," said Finn, looking at his friend. 

"She'll pull through," said Ben, who was still awake. "We just have to have faith in her even though that sounds impossible. We gotta try, at least. That's the best we can do." 

"He's not wrong," said Kaydel finally, standing up to stretch her legs. "We have to try and be strong for her. If we can do this with our family, then we can do it for her too."


End file.
